Memories of the Forgotten
by baaby-j
Summary: inuyasha was setup up by naraku and now kikyou hates inuyasha and loves naraku! inuyasha vows never to date again, but what happens when he meet a mysterious kikyou-look-alike at his new school in tokyo? *LAS CHAP XCLUSIVE!*
1. say goodbye to old memories

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hey everyone!! Itz me again!!! Hatsuyuki!!! Anyway, I'm startin another story that takes place in da future!! Juz R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ cuz I gotsta kno wut my readaz like!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
SAY GOODBYE TO OLD MEMORIES...  
  
It was a bright sunny Saturday in Hiroshima, Japan. People woke up early to walk around peacefully in the quiet park before it would be filled with children running around. Around the mid-morning, the park would be filled with visitors and tourists, taking snapshots of the scenery surrounding the fountain. Everyone would be having a great time...all except one teenage hanyou...by the name of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!! Wake up!! Today, we're moving to Tokyo!!! Your father's limousine is going to be here to pick us up in about an hour!! Get up!! Get up!!" screeched his mother, as she pulled the covers off his futon, and opened the curtains, letting sunshine penetrate through the windows into his room. "Mrrewrvfr..." mumbled Inuyasha, as he pulled the covers back over his head. His mother looked at him, and shook her head. "Remember Inuyasha, you have only one hour left before the limo arrives." She said, before backing out of his room to close the door. Feh! One hour!! Plenty of time for sleep!! Wait a minute!! ONE HOUR!! OH SHIT!!!! Inuyasha cursed in his mind as he threw the covers off himself. He was supposed to meet Kikyou at the park half an hour ago! He quickly dressed himself, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Well, finally my little brother got out of bed!" said Sesshoumaru, as he finished the last of the pancakes on his plate. Inuyasha growled and sat on his chair. He gulped his orange juice like a dehydrated person and wolfed down his pancakes in a blink of an eye. Inuyasha then ran out the door before his brother could make another comment about the way he ate his food. Inuyasha looked at his watch, and cursed. He then ran faster to the park.   
  
Kikyou looked at her watch. Inuyasha was forty-five minutes late!! She was about to leave their usual meeting place when Inuyasha turned up. "K-K-Kikyou!" he gasped. "Well, it's about time somebody showed up!" Kikyou said huffily as she bopped Inuyasha's nose. "G-G-Gomen!! I-I-woke-up-late!!" he panted again. Kikyou sniffed, and turned her back on Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and breathed down her neck. "Gomen ne, Kikyou.." he whispered. He then climbed up the tree, and pulled Kikyou up with him. When he reached the highest branch, he stopped, and let Kikyou sit in his lap. "Kikyou..." he whispered. Kikyou relaxed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he rested his cheek upon her head. He wrapped his arms around Kikyou. She looked up at Inuyasha," I've never wanted this day to come, but-" Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou and silenced her with a kiss. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, by slipping his tongue into her mouth. It was then that Kikyou pulled away. Inuyasha was confused," Kikyou, don't you want this? This is the last time that we'll ever be together!" Kikyou turned down her gaze, and looked at the ground. Inuyasha followed her gaze only to find...Naraku. "NARAKU!" he snarled. What was that bastard doing here?!! Naraku smirked," Come down, Kikyou. It's time for our date already!" Kikyou looked at her watch. She then climbed out of Inuyasha's lap, and jumped down from the tree...right into Naraku's awaiting arms. "That's my girl...Inuyasha, do you see what is happening? Kikyou loves me, not some worthless dog! Kukuku!! Naraku sneered at him. He then crushed Kikyou's mouth against his own. Kikyou struggled for a second, but then let Naraku continue. Inuyasha sat there looking thunderstruck. He could not believe his eyes. "No," he told himself, "This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening!!" Naraku broke off the kiss, and leered at him, "I'm afraid that it's true, Inuyasha." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha without much expression. "Kikyou...why?! How could you do this to me?!?!" howled Inuyasha. Kikyou looked at him as if he were stupid, "Inuyasha, did you forget? You did it to me first. Naraku caught you kissing another woman!! Luckily, he took a picture of that disgusting scene, and showed it to me before I got too obsessed with you! So you see, you hurt me first!!!!!" Tears were leaking out of Kikyou's eyes as she sobbed onto Naraku's chest. thought Inuyasha. Things began to click inside his head. "Listen, Kikyou. I didn't betray you!! It was a setup!! Naraku paid that girl to kiss me, and he took a picture of us when she did it! I swear!!" defended Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you weren't resisting her!!!!! You seemed to enjoy it very much!!!!!" yelled Kikyou. "I was drunk at that time, and I wasn't thinking properly. I thought that it was you who was kissing me, so I didn't resist!!!!" he yelled. Kikyou looked away, "I was a damn fool to think that you would like me, but I was wrong. It's over, Inuyasha." Naraku picked up Kikyou, and led her to his black limo. They both slid inside, and Naraku closed the door. Inuyasha watched with teary eyes as they drove away from sight... 


	2. and say hello to a new beginning

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello, everyone!! It's me again!! Sry bout laz chap, it wuz a bit short!!! Newho, diz chap will b much longa, I promise u!! dun 4get 2 R&R!!!!!!!!! I gotta kno wut ma readaz like!!! C'mon peepz!! R&R afta diz chap n don't b an R&R grinch!! Lolz! JK, JK!!! Enjoy!!   
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
...AND SAY HELLO TO A NEW BEGINNING!!  
  
Inuyasha was in deep thoughts throughout the whole car ride. He didn't even seem to notice Sesshoumaru throwing his casual insults at him. Inuyasha was too angry at Naraku to even notice anything. He sighed as the car sped past the open plain fields. Kikyou was his first friend. No one else wanted to be his friend because he was a hanyou Kikyou was his only friend he ever had...not to mention that she was also more than a friend to him. His only Kikyou...gone. Kikyou...he thought, I'll always miss you...  
  
In the evening, they arrived at their new house in Tokyo. Inuyasha sulked as he dragged his luggage up to his new found room for life. Sesshoumaru found it very strange, yet irritating of the fact that his brother wasn't replying to his comments. It drove him mad because he did not want to think that his brother was actually more 'mature' than him.  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to the bright light shining through his bedroom window. "Shimatta!! No curtains yet..." mumbled Inuyasha, as he turned over to the other side to face the wall. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Inuyasha opened one eye, and peeped out beneath the covers...Sesshoumaru. "Time to get up, half breed." smirked Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha gave him his famous, -Feh!- and buried himself under the warm covers of his futon. Sesshoumaru threw the covers off Inuyasha, and dragged him out of bed. "WHY," he thundered, "HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING MY INSULTS?" Sesshoumaru rarely threw into a fit of rage, but this time, he did. Inuyasha was amused by his actions, and decided to grin to see what the result would be. Bad move. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, and threw him out of his room. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's room happened to be in front of the stairs. So, poor Inuyasha rolled downstairs, landing at Inutaisho's feet. Sesshoumaru gulped he knew how serious his father was about throwing Inuyasha around like a punching bag. The next move was unexpected. Inutaisho looked down at Inuyasha and simply said, "Being a bit careless today, are we?" he hopped over Inuyasha to go lecture Sesshoumaru -_-;;. "Sesshoumaru, you know what I said about throwing Inuyasha around like that. Look, if you want a punching bag so badly, I'll get you one for Christmas. But for the mean time, no throwing Inuyasha around! Am I clear?" Inutaisho lectured. "Hai, otousan. He provoked me though!" complained Sesshoumaru. "I DID NOT PROVOKE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled from another room, "I JUST IGNORED YOUR STUPID RUDDY INSULTS!!" Inuyasha jumped into the room, and glared at Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho chuckled, "Perhaps, Inuyasha has outgrown your jokes, has he not, Sesshoumaru?" And with that, he left the room. Inuyasha grinned at Sesshoumaru, but then he frowned when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat, ready to throw him across the room. "SESSHOUMARU!!! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!?!?!?!" yelled Inutaisho from down below. Sesshoumaru growled and put Inuyasha down roughly. "Inuyasha, could you please go out and mow the lawn?" his mother called from below. Inuyasha smirked at Sesshoumaru one more time before leaving the room.  
  
VvvvvvvRrrrrOOOoooooooOOOooOooooooooOOOOOO!!! Inuyasha started up the lawn mower. Suddenly, a boy about his age appeared behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "ARGH!" Inuyasha jumped high in the air, and spun around to see who had hit him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!?!" Inuyasha yelled in his face. "Er...gomen nasai! I'm your new neighbour, Miroku Osukawa. You're Inuyasha Hakasumi, right?" Inuyasha mumbled a 'yes', and turned around. Miroku pretended not to notice this, and started up a conversation. "So...which high school are you going to, Hakasumi-san?" Inuyasha muttered, "The Shikon No Tama High School." Miroku brightened up, "Honto? I'm going there too! I hope that we'll be in the same class!" "Inuyasha!!!" called his mother, "Time for dinner!" For once, Inuyasha was happy that his mother called him. "Well, I'll see you around!" Miroku said cheerfully. Inuyasha nodded, and hurried inside.  
  
The next day, Inuyasha was thrown out of bed by his mother! He was already late, and Sesshoumaru had already left for school without him. Inuyasha ripped off his pajamas, and jumped into his school uniform. He ran as fast as he could to the SNT high school before the bell rang. Inuyasha ran and ran until he stopped at the front of the school. Inuyasha skidded to a stop right in front of Miroku, covering him with dust. "Oops!" said Inuyasha. Miroku dusted himself off, and showed Inuyasha around the school. This is the boy's washroom, and that is the lady's washroom. That is the area where all the seniors hang. Never go there, unless you want to become mashed potatoes. I heard that they kicked a boy in the balls last week." Miroku suddenly stopped walking, and stared up ahead. Inuyasha followed Miroku's gaze to a group of girls. "They," Miroku said in a hushed voice, "are the gorgeous ladies of grade nine. Sango, is the one with a kawaii ponytail, and Kagome is the one with long beautiful hair," Inuyasha looked at Sango casually, but he stopped breathing when he saw Kagome. "W-W-Who is that girl again? Beside Sango?" Inuyasha sputtered. "Oh, that's Kagome...they're both rare beauties." Miroku had a dreamy look in his eyes, "Allow me to demonstrate," he said, as he walked up to Sango, and took both of her hands. "Sango, will you, ever so willingly, bear my child?" SLAP!!! "HENTAI!!!!!" screamed a red-faced Sango, as the other girls giggled and laughed. RIIIIIIIIINGG!!!!! The bell had sounded, and everyone went to class. Inuyasha smirked at Miroku, and helped him up. "You should be more careful of what you say, Miroku." Miroku rubbed his cheek, "Yeah, well...I can't help it if they're beautiful." Inuyasha laughed. All the worries flew out of his mind as he walked to the office. Only one thing kept jabbing at his stomach. That Kagome girl...she looked remarkably like Kikyou...or was she Kikyou? Inuyasha had to find out, even if it means talking to her...  
  
I hoped that this chapter satisfies your needs!! DON"T 4GET 2 R&R!!!!! Remember, no reviews, no chapters! Arigato!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	3. first day, worst day, but ends up as a g...

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hey!! It's me again! I PROMISE that this chap will b much longer than the last!! For the mean time, please R&R!!! I BEG U, PLEASEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!?!!?!?!   
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
First day, worst day  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently in the office with his brother to confirm which class he was in. "Inuyasha Hakasumi, you are in the class of Kaede-sensei, room 108. Sesshoumaru Hakasumi, you are in the class of Kawasaki-sensei, 209. Please follow the principal, he shall lead you to your classes." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru nodded, and followed the principal to their classes. "Hakasumi-san, this is your class." Inuyasha slid the door open, and looked around. All twenty-nine pairs of eyes were staring back at him. Out of the twenty-nine pairs of eyes, he saw Miroku's. Miroku gave a little wave. "Here, here everyone. We have a new student today. His name is Hakasumi-san. Please make him feel welcome." Kaede told the class. The rest of the class murmured, "Look, he's a hanyou!! Are those ears real? Great, another BOY in our class!" Inuyasha silenced them with a death glare. "Kaede wrung her hands, "Hakasumi-san, please sit down. Alright, class! Enough questioning! Let's get on with today's work!" everyone groaned. Inuyasha looked for an empty seat...he found one. It was beside that Kagome girl, Miroku talked about. He plunked himself into the seat beside her. Kaede-sensei put up some questions on the blackboard. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heated stare on her face. "W-What?" she managed to whisper. Inuyasha turned his gaze back down on his sheet of paper, "Feh! I was just trying to copy the answers off your paper." Kagome looked up at him, "It wasn't that kind of stare. Besides, I haven't even started yet!" Inuyasha growled at her, "It wasn't anything, okay? Just forget it, wench!" "What did you just call me?" hissed Kagome. "Why do you ask so many questions?" snapped Inuyasha, "You're annoying me already!" Kagome looked at him as if he were stupid, "You were the one who sat beside me!" "Well, if there were any other empty seats in this class, I would surely sit there just to get away from your disgusting scent, bitch!" Kagome's eyes widened, and she began to speak angrily, "I don't have a disgusting scent!! Did you just call me a bit-" AHEM!!!!! Kagome was cut off by Kaede. Kagome looked up, "Ah, gomen nasai, Kaede-sensei, it won't happen again." Kagome wrung her hands. Inuyasha snorted. They both blushed furiously as the laughter of their classmates rang in their ears. After class, Inuyasha rushed up to Miroku because he wanted to stay away from Kagome as far as possible. Kagome did the same, except that ran to Sango.   
  
Everyone rushed to their next science class to get a good seat. None of the classmates wanted to sit to a hanyou. Well, except Miroku. "Ohayo gozaimatsu. I am Nagasaki-sensei. You will do as I say, or suffer the consequences." He said gruffly, "now, I will read out the names of your partners for all of your lab experiments. That will be your lab partner for all the three semesters. Trading partners is prohibited. I will now read the list: Hakasumi-san and Higurashi-san." "NANI?! I will not work with him/her!!!" cried out two voices in unison. The teacher glared at them, and read out the next pair of names, "Osukawa-san and Hamasuki-san." "NANI?!" cried Sango. Miroku was surprised, then his face broke into a little smile. The teacher silenced her with a frown, and Sango sat down. The teacher read off the list of partners without anymore interruptions, and handed out some textbooks. He told everyone to turn to page one, and start their lab experiments. Kagome grumbled as she moved to where Inuyasha sat. Sango grumbled as she moved to where Miroku sat. "Keep your damn hands where they belong, Miroku!" snapped Sango as she saw a hand move toward her rear, and slapped it away. "Aw, Sango. I was just-" "URASAI!" Miroku fell silent after that. "You better be nice to me, or I'll tell!" warned Kagome. "Feh! Worst damn luck in the world to be stuck with you as my science lab partner!" growled Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and turned to read the textbook. "Let's see...we need baking soda, vinegar, red food colouring, and clay. Hakasumi-san, can you go get those ingredients from the teacher, please?" "Feh! No! Get it yourself!" "Baka, go get it!" "Feh! You get it! I'm not going to be ordered around by some wench!" "FINE." Kagome marched right up to the teacher's desk. Inuyasha smirked, satisfied with himself that he had won the fight...or so he thought. As soon as Kagome came back, she had none of the items in her hands. "Hakasumi, will you please come up to my desk now!!" the teacher boomed. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, who smiled back at him sweetly. he thought. Argh! Where did that thought come from? He shook his head to clear away the thought as he got up from his seat, and walked toward Nagasaki-sensei. Nagasaki-sensei lectured him. He then gave him the ingredients, and told him to go back to his seat. Inuyasha grumbled to himself, as he dropped the items onto the desk. Kagome made a volcano out of clay. She then poured baking soda into the mouth of the clay volcano. She then added a certain amount of vinegar to it. The mixture began to fizz. Kagome added some red food colouring to it. The fizz poured over the mouth of the volcano, and made its way to the bottom. "Wow! Will you look at that!" marveled a few students. Most of the class couldn't get the formula right, and ended up with experiment-gone-wrongs, and loud bangs. They just couldn't see how Kagome could do it!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG   
  
The lunch bell had rung. People filed out of the classrooms, and raced to the cafeteria. Kagome and Sango were having a race to see who would get into the cafeteria first. Too bad Kagome didn't see a banana peel in front her. *~SLIP~* "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome's whole body flung forward. Kagome closed her eyes, and waited to feel the hardness of the cold floor. She waited for the whole school to witness this scene, and become the school's laughing stock of the year. She waited for the moment of where her precious nose would be deformed into some ugly looking thing. She waited for the embarrassment...but it never came. Instead of being accused with laughter, there were whispers around her. Kagome fell into something soft. She opened her eyes, and looked up. A pale blue-eyed boy with a ponytail on his head, was grinning down at her. "Eh...gomen nasai...I didn't mean to...ano..."stuttered Kagome. The boy didn't seem to notice Kagome's apology. Instead, he beamed down at Kagome's face. "My name is Kouga Ookami. Lucky for me that I caught you! You're my girl now!" He hugged Kagome. "N-Nani?! Oi! Who decided that I was your girl!" yelled Kagome. Kouga scooped up a kicking-and-screaming Kagome in his arms, and carried her away to the cafeteria. "Let go of me, Ookami-san! Or you'll be sorry that you ever touched me!!!" Kouga ignored her comment. Suddenly Inuyasha came out of nowhere. "Put her down wimpy wolf!!" Inuyasha snarled. Kouga looked at his opponent. "Whaddya want, dog-turd? I won her fair and square!" he barked. Kagome almost toppled over in anger. She then kicked Kouga in the most painful spot on a guy. Kouga doubled over in pain, and Inuyasha doubled over from laughing. Kagome adjusted her clothing, and walked over Kouga towards the lunch line, pretending that nothing had happened as the whole school stared at her. All the boys backed away from Kagome...except for Miroku, that is. "Kagome-chan!! That was...amazing!! I would never have the guts to kick a guy...there!!" admired Sango. Kagome paid for her lunch, and went outside to the usual spot where she, Sango, and Miroku had lunch. Except that Miroku and Sango was still inside the cafeteria getting their lunches. Suddenly, a boy appeared from behind a tree, and pinned Kagome to the ground. "Now, you shall be mine, Kagome. I've dreamed of this day." he said as he bent down to kiss Kagome. Kagome kicked and screamed, but it was no use. The boy came closer and closer. Kagome closed her eyes, and waited for it to come, but it never came. Instead she felt his weight being lifted from her body. Then she heard a sharp cry. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was standing over her protectively, and the boy was holding his bruised cheek. "Haka...sumi...san?" she squeaked. Inuyasha looked at the boy fiercely, "Did he get you?" he asked. "N-no, he came close..." Kagome trailed off. The boy ran off. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha looked down, and jumped back. "I-I didn't make you cry, did I?!" he asked. Kagome shook her head, "If you weren't here...he would've...he could've...oh, Hakasumi-san!! Domo arigato gozaimatsu!!" Kagome reached up to hug him. Inuyasha toppled over, and landed on top of Kagome. Inuyasha looked down and blushed a deep apple red. Kagome did the same thing. "Arigato..." she whispered, and more tears began to fall out of her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into a bear hug, "Call me Inuyasha." "Hai. I don't know how to thank you, Inuya-mrf!!" Kagome was cut off by a kiss. Kagome was shocked, but then relaxed into his embrace. Inuyasha pulled back, and smiled down at her. He picked up a stone about the size of his hand, and chucked it straight into the bushes. "ITE!!!" someone yelled from the bushes and stood up. It was Miroku and Sango. They had snuck up on Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku was sporting a huge lump on his head and Sango was putting ice on it. "Eh heh heh...we were just walking by..." improvised Sango. Inuyasha glared daggers at her, and felt a little flushed. Kagome was a different story though, her blush was as red as a red delicious apple. They four of them sat down to enjoy their lunches...except Miroku, who was still knocked out from the stone. Inuyasha smirked at him, "Next time, he'll learn not to be a nosy little boy..."  
  
  
  
AND THERE.....THIS CHAP WAS LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONES...I THINK!! OH WELL!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	4. learning about the past

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello Minna-san!! Gomen ne for taking a bit long for updating this chap! I had to work on my other fic! Anyway, enjoy this one!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
LEARNING ABOUT THE PAST...   
  
"So, we still have a lab to write up about the mixture of baking soda and vinegar. Do you want to come over to my house to finish it up today?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as the school bell rang.   
  
"Uh...ano...sure! I'll just have to call my mom from your house!" replied Inuyasha, giving Miroku the death glare because he was winking and making kissing noises. Miroku paid no attention to Inuyasha, and soon got an elbow in the stomach.  
  
"JA NE!!" she yelled to Sango and Miroku, and pulled Inuyasha in the direction of her house.  
  
Both of them walked in silence as the cool autumn breeze blew past them. A man dressed in a clown suit holding a bunch of fliers started walking towards them.  
  
"Hi! I work at the upcoming carnival. We're having a celebration, and there's going to be a lot of thrill rides, exciting games, and good food. There will be a lot of fireworks, and a dance to end the carnival. Since you two are a couple, I suggest that you both should go. All the information you need will be on this flier. Thanks for your time." said the man, as he gave them both a few fliers to give to their friends, and left Kagome blushing at the part where he thought that they were a couple.   
  
"Hm...this looks interesting. Are you going, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Feh. Maybe." was all he said.  
  
After a while of walking...  
  
"Tadaima!! I brought a friend home to work on a science lab write up!!" Kagome yelled to her mother.  
  
Her mother came into the lobby, and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello minna-san, and what might this young gentleman's name be?" she asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hakasumi. Inuyasha Hakasumi." he replied, converting his gaze to the marble tiled floor.  
  
"Um...we have to work on our science now...c'mon, I'll show you my room!" Kagome said, as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him upstairs to her room.  
  
"AND REMEMBER!! NO HANKY PANKY, UNDERSTAND?!" her mom yelled from downstairs, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, and Kagome rolled her eyes, "HAI!!!!"  
  
"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized when she shut the door in her room.  
  
"That's okay. My mom would say the same thing...mmm..." he replied, taking a deep whiff of her sakura petal-scented room.   
  
"The phone's over there by my desk! Okay! Now let's get started!!" said Kagome, as she pulled out her science book. She plopped down on her bed.   
  
"Do you want a drink? Or some ramen?" Kagome offered Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. Not really hungry." replied Inuyasha. Right after he said that, his stomach growled very loudly.   
  
"Not really hungry, eh? I'll fix us both some ramen!" she giggled, as she headed out of the room.   
  
Inuyasha sat on her chair, and looked around her desk, finding many pictures of her family from year to year. Inuyasha stared at each of them intently. In the first image, there was a young woman with wavy short hair with a baby sitting in her lap. A man was standing behind her with his arm around her and a young girl with long hair that resembled Kagome. Everyone was smiling in each photo. Then he notice that after the third family portrait, her father wasn't in the picture anymore. As he studied the next few photos, everyone sort of put on a fake smile. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Kagome came back with two cups of ramen. She noticed Inuyasha staring at her family portraits from year to year.  
  
"Here," she said, breaking the silence, "Ooo! It's hot!"  
  
She settled the cups on the desk, and pulled up a chair. The both of them ate in silence, while Inuyasha was still preoccupied with the images of her family.   
  
"Wha happa ta dash picka? Your fadda wasa ie it." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of ramen.   
  
"I can't understand what you're saying, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed, and pointed to the third family portrait, "I said...what happened to this picture? Your father wasn't in it."  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly. A dark look came into her eyes. Tears began to form.  
  
"H...He...he...was...in...a-car-accident...and...he...left us...to...a...better place..." she said quietly.   
  
Inuyasha wanted to hit himself on the head over and over again. 'Baka!!!' he screamed at himself in his head. The tears found their way out of Kagome's eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. 'Uh oh!! What have I done!! I made her cry!! Kuso!! What to do, what to do!!' Inuyasha panicked in his mind. He hated it when girls cried. It made him fell all uncomfortable.   
  
Kagome felt two arms wrap around her.   
  
"He...he...*hic*...was rushing home...*hic* from work, and...*hic* a drunk driver *hic* hit him... late at night...*hic* picked up phone...and *~hic~* police said...he was...*hic* dead... kaachan, Souta, jiichan, and me were waiting for him to come home *hic* because ...it...was...*hic* m-my...*hic* birthday..." Kagome cried even harder as she said this, and Inuyasha tightened his hold around her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he replied, "I had no idea...let's just finish the ramen before it gets cold, ne?" Inuyasha coaxed Kagome as he handed her a tissue.  
  
They both finished the rest of their ramen, and started on their science write up. Before they even knew it, it was already six ò clock. Inuyasha said goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi, and went outside to join Kagome in the cool autumn breeze.  
  
"Inuyasha...I just want to thank you for helping me through the incident that happened yesterday and today...arigato gozaimatsu, it meant a lot to me." Kagome thanked Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't mention it..." he replied, "Ano...Kagome? C-can you...w-would you...like to go to the festival...as...my date?"   
  
Kagome's smile made him melt, "That'll be great, Inuyasha!! We can set up like a double-date with Miroku and Sango!"   
  
"I have one more question...are we...a couple?" she asked.   
  
Inuyasha totally reddened at these words, and nodded only once  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well...I better be going back now...Ja ne!"   
  
Kagome stood up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek, leaving an even heavier blush on his cheeks.  
  
  
The next day...  
  
"Ohayo gozaimatsu, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!!!" greeted Kagome. They both greeted her back. Kagome waved the carnival fliers under their noses, and jumped for joy.  
  
"THE CARNIVAL!! THE CARNIVAL!! The upcoming carnival!! They're having a celebration, and there's going to be a lot of thrill rides, exciting games, and good food. There will be a lot of fireworks, and a dance to end the carnival. Since you two are a couple, I think that you guys should come on the double-date with me and Inuyasha." Kagome imitated the man that had spoken to her and Inuyasha about the carnival.  
  
"We are NOT an ITEM!!" Sango replied, blushing furiously.   
  
"Aw, Sango. Come on...it might be FUN!!" whined Miroku, as his hand moved toward Sango's rear. Suddenly, Sango's face became very red, and the slap can be heard from the next town.  
  
"You keep your hands to yourself, you damn hentai!" she screeched. Miroku grinned sheepishly.  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Well, it looks like that Inuyasha is going to be late again!" sighed Kagome, as she followed her friends into the school building.  
  
  
  
For all you peeps out there, YES, NARAKU AND KIKYOU WILL BE MEETING WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA SOMETIME...all I need you guys to do is keep R&R k? I spent a lot of time thinking and writing this story!! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	5. fireworks an amazing invention

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna-san!! The meeting of Naraku, Kikyou and Inuyasha, Kagome will probably take place in the next chap! So look out!!! Don't worry!! Miroku and Sango will be at the carnival to help Inuyasha and Kagome fight Naraku and Kikyou! Oh, wait! Did I say that there would be a fight? I mean...ano...there is no fight!!! Heh heh...just forget everything I said ok? Nothing happened.  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
PREPARING FOR THE CARNIVAL  
  
*SLAM*   
  
The door of the science room burst open, and there stood a disheveled Inuyasha panting madly.  
  
"Nagasaki-sensei, gomen. Got caught back in something." wheezed Inuyasha. The teacher glared at him for interrupting his class.  
  
"Sou ka? Well, your elder brother, Sesshoumaru was on time." Nagasaki-sensei retorted. Inuyasha scowled at the thought of his stupid brother. The teacher glared at him, and told him to sit down. Inuyasha dropped his stuff on the desk beside Kagome.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, before Hakasumi-san cut me in, was because of the carnival taking place, your science lab reports on the experiments today, won't be due until next week. We have to get the fireworks formula perfectly for today because we will be making our own tomorrow. Each person must at least make five fireworks because each of you will be giving up two fireworks in contribution to the carnival. Understood?" the teacher said icily. The rest of the students nodded dumbly.  
  
"Good. Now everyone, we're going outside to the basketball courts to experiment with making the fireworks. Hakasumi, Osukawa, and...Takashi, help me carry the ingredients down. The three grumbling boys dragged their feet up to the teacher's desk, as everyone else filed though the door. Then the teacher left the room. Inuyasha looked at the whole pile.  
  
"He's expecting us to carry all THIS?!" shouted Inuyasha.   
  
"Well, then. Let's get started." said Takashi, as he rolled up the sleeves of his uniform, and bent down to pick of a box full of gunpowder.  
  
Miroku grunted as he pick up another box filled with different assorted colours of gunpowder.   
Inuyasha picked up a box full of fuses, and smirked at the other two boys. His box was the lightest. The three boys had a race of who could reach the basketball courts first without spilling any of the boxes' items. They made Inuyasha carry the box full of matches because both of the boxes were considerably light. Miroku kind of tripped somewhere near the stairwell, but none of the items fell out of the box. The Takashi boy and Inuyasha were neck on neck. The both reached the courts at the same time, and tossed the boxes on the ground as they raced back upstairs for another box. Unfortunately, they also knocked poor Miroku down along the way.   
  
"Ano...ah...Ta...Takahashi is it?" asked Inuyasha. The boy grinned.  
  
"It's Takashi, but just call me Hiten, ano...Haka...Haka..." Hiten trailed off.  
  
"Hakasumi, but everyone calls me Inuyasha." smirked the arrogant half demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, huh? What a weird name. Unique, I could say."   
  
"Oi, Hiten, we take two boxes each, and leave the last one for Miroku!" grinned Inuyasha.  
  
"You're on."  
  
The two boys raced down the stairs with a box in each hand, knocking poor Miroku along the way...again. As soon as they got there, almost everyone had the formula correct, and the blue sky was replaced by multi-coloured fireworks. After a long period of time, Miroku showed up with the last box of gunpowder. Sango was looking at him suspiciously when he wandered back to Sango.  
  
"Osukawa-san, how did you get all these bruises and cuts!?!?" she asked him.  
  
"Ano...we were having a race, and I fell down the stairs a couple of times holding those wretched boxes. I'm never ever going to try anything that stupid again!" he said warily. Inuyasha and Hiten were laughing like hell.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you get the formula now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai!! Just gimme the damn gunpowder, will ya?!" retorted Inuyasha. Kagome sniffed at him, and turned back to Sango. Inuyasha crammed a bag of assorted coloured gunpowder into the little bucket, and stuck a fuse through it. He then brought the bucket out onto the open area. He lit the fuse with a match, and back away. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the whole bag of empty gunpowder.  
  
"NO, INUYASHA!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE THE WHOLE BAG!! THE FUSE NOT IN THE CENTER OF THE BUCKET!! IT'S GOING TO END UP EXPLODING EVERYWHERE!!" screamed Kagome. Too late.  
  
BANG!!!! KABOOM!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!! BANG KAPOW!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER BANG!!! KABOOM!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
BLAM!!!! KABLAM!!! BANG!!! *SNAP*CRACKLE*POP*BANG BOOM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEER BOOM* BANG!!! SNAP!!! CRACKLE!!! POP!!! POW!!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEER KAZAAM!!!!!! SHAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! BANG BANG BANG!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEER BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
Screams erupted from the court, everyone was running for cover because nobody wanted to be a victim of the unpredictable fireworks. Who knows where it'll go? Kagome did not blame them for running and hiding...she was one of the them too. Inuyasha covered his ears, as the sound blasted through. Pieces of buckets fell apart, which made the fireworks fly around. It was surprising that none of the fireworks flew sky high.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Miroku, as he ran past Kagome. A firework was tailing him behind the back. He dove to the ground just in time, as the firework flew overhead, and landed some short distance away, exploding into tiny flames.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sesshoumaru was just sitting inside listening to Kaede-sensei talk when suddenly, an eruption of screams filled the air. He looked outside the window to see fireworks chasing people, fireworks emitting into flames as they hit the ground. The thing that Sesshoumaru found most amusing was that his brother was covering his ears with his hands, and dodging each of the fireworks and flames to get to this girl.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't already the fourth of July..." Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself.  
  
  
Back on the courts...  
  
"KAGOME!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!" Inuyasha yelled over the noise. Kagome nodded fearfully, as she hung onto Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"THERE ARE OTHERS WHO NEED HELP!!! GO FIND NAGASAKI-SENSEI!!! I'LL GO HELP THE OTHERS!!!" she yelled to him. Inuyasha leaped up into the air to see if Nagasaki-sensei was in view. He caught sight of Kouga, and doubled over laughing. Kouga's ass was on fire, and he was making desperate attempts to put it out, but the fire just kept spreading!! Nagasaki-sensei was huddling behind a box.   
  
"Nagasaki-sensei!! Daijoubu desu ka?" Inuyasha asked the fearful teacher.   
  
"Hai. Hakasumi, Takashi! Go get the fire extinguishers! Quick!! Before the fire gets out of control." barked the teacher.  
  
Inuyasha and Takashi both nodded, then dived to the ground in time before another firework exploded from where they were standing. They both rushed into the school. Before they went in, they heard the teacher say something about having the fire department over at the carnival.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the day, the whole school had known about the fireworks incident. The basketball practices had been cancelled to the accident. The basketball team was really pissed at him, and made catty remarks when they passed him.  
  
"Thanks a lot, hanyou!!" sneered a basketball player, as he winked at Kagome, expecting her to be impressed. Kagome rolled her eyes, and gave Inuyasha a reassuring hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha! It was just an accident...even though I told you the formula..." said Kagome. The basketball player looked shocked.  
  
"Ka-Kagome-love!!! Why are you hugging that freak?!" he yelled at her.   
  
"Because," Kagome said menacingly, "This 'freak' is my boyfriend, dumb ass!! If I were you, I wouldn't piss him off!!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and punched the guy in the face, "Don't call her Kagome-love, or else I will hunt you down and personally kill you. Got it?!"   
  
The basketball player nodded his head mutely, and scrambled up to leave.  
  
On the way home...  
  
"Sango-chan, are you and Miroku to the carnival together? Because Inuyasha and I have been looking for another couple to join us!! So are you guys coming?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Ano...Kagome-chan...I don't know...maybe...I might not even go..." Sango replied quietly.  
Miroku looked depressed when she said that.  
  
"Sango-CHAN!!! Why aren't you going?!? It's the perfect opportunity for you and Miroku to get together on a DATE!!!" scolded Kagome.  
  
Sango looked over at Takedo and sighed.  
  
'Uh oh...' Kagome thought, 'Does Sango-chan want to go with Takedo?'  
  
Miroku looked kind of uncomfortable as he followed Sango's gaze to another boy.  
  
"Sango," Miroku said sadly, "I completely understand if you don't want to come to the carnival with me."   
  
He then walked away to find Koharu, and ask her if she wanted to go with him. Kagome stared after him.  
  
"Sango-chan." Kagome said warningly, "Miroku really wanted to go with you. Why didn't you go with him? He was really let down when you said that you weren't going. You want to go to the carnival with Takedo-san?"  
  
Sango nodded slowly, and kept her gaze on Takedo. Takedo looked over right into Sango's eyes, and winked. Sango blushed fervently, and turned her gaze to Miroku, who was asking Koharu. When she looked back, Takedo was standing in front of her.   
  
"T-Takedo!!!! Don't do that!!!!!!!!!!" yelped a startled Sango, trying to regain her normal heartbeat.  
  
"Ah...gomen ne...Sango. I didn't mean to...ano..." Takedo apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
He looked back to where his friends were standing. Each of them were nodding their heads, and urged him to say it.  
  
"Err...Sango...can you...ano...w-would you...like to...ah...come to the carnival with...with me?" he asked.  
  
Sango looked up at Takedo. She felt like as if a huge elephant was lifted off of her back. She smiled and said yes. Takedo grinned and walked back to his friends, giving them high fives.  
Miroku stared at Sango silently with sad eyes. 'Shimatta,' he thought bitterly, 'Sango, why did you have to do this to me?' He then turned around and walked home.  
  
  
  
That's about it for now...thx chickittychick for the advice you gave me! It really worked ^-^!! Domo arigato gozaimatsu!!!   
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	6. inuyasha's plan

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna-san!! I hope that you guys will like this chapter! Inuyasha actually asks for help from Hiten to help him with the fireworks!! I won't tell you too much now!! R&R plz!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
INUYASHA'S PLAN  
  
Inuyasha flopped down on the couch right when he came home from school. He turned on the TV. There was a reporter talking in the background about last year's carnival. He flipped the channel to a scientist called Takashi, and he investigated the different effects of fireworks. Inuyasha got pretty interested in the TV program. 'Takashi...that name sounds so familiar...' thought Inuyasha, 'Hey!! That's Hiten's dad!' Takashi displayed his latest technique-Firewords. Inuyasha watched the television screen, as the black background sky was lighted up by different coloured fireworks spelling out the word, Takashi.   
  
"As you see here with these fireworks," explained Mr. Takashi, "you can spell out different words by altering the shape and size of the container. You can easily make these at home, and these supplies will be required..."  
  
Inuyasha dashed out of the family room in a second, and came back with a pencil and a piece of paper. He wrote down all the ingredients, directions, and formulas down. He turned off the TV, went to his room, and collapsed onto the bed. Grinning at himself for his ingenuity, he was satisfied with the plan he came up with for the carnival fireworks.  
  
"Kagome...just you wait...I'll show you my love..." he mumbled, as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Oi, Hiten!" yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"Oh! Ohayo, Inuyasha!! What's up?" greeted Hiten.  
  
"I think I saw your dad of TV yesterday. He is a scientist that experiments with fireworks, right?"  
  
"Hai. He is. He tells me all about them! I hope that I could be like him one day. I bet you could need some help, ne Inuyasha?" Hiten tease Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, can I come over to your house today? I really need your dad to help me with the worded fireworks." Inuyasha replied seriously.  
  
"Uh...sure! I think you can come! What are you writing in the firew-"   
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG   
  
Hiten was cut off by the bell.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Hiten!" yelled Inuyasha, running to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Today, science would be their subject for the whole day because they had to work on their fireworks.  
  
"Class, I had to get a new shipment of gunpowder, fuses, and matches because yesterday's incident had burnt up most of the gunpowder." Nagasaki-sensei replied, turning his head and piercing his eyes at Inuyasha, letting his short loose jet black bangs cover a part of his forehead.   
  
It was hard believe that Nagasaki-sensei was only twenty four years old. Some of the girls stared intently at his serious handsome face and sighed. He paid no attention to them.  
  
"We are going out onto the basketball courts again. The materials we need are outside on the court already. I assume that all of you know the formula now?" he said silkily.  
  
"Nope!! I don't!" Kawasaki-sensei said cheerfully from the door of the classroom.   
  
Nagasaki-sensei froze at the sound of the voice. Everyone knew that Nagasaki-sensei had a crush of Kawasaki-sensei. Tsuyo Kawasaki taught all types of arts including hip hop dancing, music, visual arts, and clothing fashion designs. She had a similar beautiful voice as Utada Hikaru, except that it was sweeter. She also had a talent for hip hop dancing. Her clothing attire was very modern, and some of them, she had stitched up herself. Everyone practically loved her classes...well, most girls, that is. Today, she was wearing a beige halter top with a short sleeved light jacket to cover up her back. It was a white translucent material. She had a black mini skirt to go with the top. Her clothes hung onto every curve of her slender lean body. She also wore the silver structure sandals from Skechers to match her outfit. Her crystal blue eyes and chestnut brown hair tinted with a coffee colour, gave everything a nice look.   
  
Nagasaki-sensei slowly turned around to look at her crystal blue eyes. He would always melt when he looked at them.   
  
"What is it?" he asked gruffly, and turned his back to her, before his desires would go crazy and urge him to grab her and kiss her passionately.  
  
"Ano...Shitake-san told me to tell you that you guys can do your fireworks at the park because he hired some workers to replace the cement on the basketball courts. Oh, and the janitors already put your materials at the park." she replied sweetly, smiling.  
  
He nodded at her and turned back to the class. She then left the room to her own class.  
  
'Gods...'he thought to himself, 'her smile is so...irresistible...'  
  
"Alright, class!! To the park!!!" he ordered.  
  
The class looked knowingly at each other, before filing out of the class.  
  
At the park...  
  
"Ah...Kagome, do you mind if you, Miroku, and Sango do the fireworks today? Hiten and I...ano...he has to show me the formula of the fireworks." Inuyasha said nervously, hoping that Kagome would buy it. She didn't.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can show you the formula!" she offered.  
  
"No! It's...fine!! You kind of...well...confuse me. Hiten can help me with the formula since his dad knows about fireworks." he tried to make up a better excuse, but no luck.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Fine then!!" she snapped, and walked to Sango and Miroku.  
  
'Phew! That was close!!' he thought, as he walked to Hiten.  
  
Hiten taught him the method, and showed him how to make different shapes and sizes for the fireworks. It was something even Inuyasha enjoyed doing.   
  
By the end of the day, Inuyasha had mastered the formula, and Kagome's attitude towards him hadn't changed one bit. She was still mad at him for rejecting her help and that he went to Hiten instead. Even though she hadn't spoken a word to him all afternoon, they were still standing together with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Ready to go?" Hiten asked Inuyasha, adjusting the straps of his backpack.  
  
"Yup! I'm ready! See you guys later!" Inuyasha said to the group.  
  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha? I thought we were going to walk home together today!" Kagome said to Inuyasha, obviously still pissed.  
  
"Ano...I have to go to Hiten's house today, gomen! Maybe some other day!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with Hiten.  
  
"Humph! Fine then!! See if I care!" she yelled back at him, and dragged Sango and Miroku to the opposite direction.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. This was not going to be easy. He needed someone to keep Kagome off his back until he could get his plan done.   
  
At Hiten's house, Inuyasha phoned home, and then ran down to the garage. Hiten knew all about the worded fireworks. His dad taught him how to make one, and now he was pretty sure that he could teach Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok...what words do you want the fireworks to display? You can have as many words as you want, but remember...the more words, the more complicated it will be." explained Hiten.  
  
"Hai. The words I want to display on the fireworks are..." Inuyasha whispered them in Hiten's ear. (AN: Heh, there's like NO way I'm letting you know what those words are, but if you do have an idea of what those words are...meh! ^^)  
  
Hiten chuckled, "Aw...Inuyasha...I'll reckon she'll like that!"   
  
Inuyasha reddened, "Yeah, well...let's get started."  
  
"Matte, what do I get in return?" Hiten demanded.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, but for now...show me." Inuyasha told him.  
  
  
After one hour...   
  
"There! We're finally done!" cheered Hiten.  
  
Inuyasha slumped down on the chair and closed his eyes. He was tired too.  
  
"Now, what do I get in return?" asked Hiten.  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye. He tried to think of something.  
  
"Hey, Hiten! Do you have a date for the carnival?" Inuyasha asked Hiten.  
  
"Uh...well...no...not exactly..." Hiten's face fell.  
  
"Well, then let's find you one! How about...Yura?" suggested Inuyasha.  
  
Hiten looked disgusted.  
  
"YURA?! You mean that crazy freak who is obsessed with hair, and carries a red skull around?" howled Hiten.  
  
"Uh...yeah...her...eh....never mind her then...forgot she was a freak..." Inuyasha grinned smugly. " Um...how about...Tsuki?" he implied knowingly   
  
"Eh? Tsuki...I don't know...doesn't really matter..." replied Hiten, looking at the ground.  
  
"You don't want Tsuki, eh? Well, how about Kanna?" Inuyasha suggested devilishly, knowing that his friend had his eyes on Tsuki.  
  
"Huh? No!! Tsuki will do fine!!" shouted Hiten.  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "OOo....Hiten likes Tsuki!! I'll ask her for you then. Where's your phone?"  
  
Hiten blushed, and handed Inuyasha the phone. Inuyasha dialed her number, AND...  
  
"Hello? Can I speak to Tsuki, please?" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure," replied the voice, then, "TSUKI, PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha almost went deaf, as he covered his ears.  
s  
"Hello?" Tsuki's voice floated melodiously through the phone.  
  
"Ah, hey, Tsuki! It's Inuyasha!" he said nervously.  
  
"Uh...okay..." Tsuki replied slowly, confused at why Inuyasha phoned her.  
  
"Um...do you have a date for the carnival?" he asked.  
  
Hiten was keeping his fingers crossed for a no.  
  
"Uh, no...not yet...why do you ask?" she demanded.  
  
"Because...because...Hiten wants to ask you to go, but he's like too shy, so yeah. Can you go with him?" Inuyasha hoped.  
  
"Sure! Tell him that I would love to go with him! What time is he picking me up?" she inquired.  
  
"Um...six thirty." Inuyasha replied happily.  
  
"Ok, then. Ja ne!" Tsuki sighed.  
  
"Ok, bye!" Inuyasha said, and hung up.  
  
When Inuyasha turned around, Hiten was dancing around pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"YES!!" Hiten shouted, victoriously.  
  
"You have to pick her up at six thirty. That's the time I'm picking up Kagome. You can come with us." Inuyasha said shortly.  
  
Hiten nodded, and thought about Tsuki and her beautiful voice. Her coffee coloured hair really brought out the twinkle in her emerald green eyes. Her slender body was just made for fitting into his arms. Hiten was daydreaming again.  
  
"Hello, Hiten? Hiten?" Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of Hiten's face, "I'm have to go home now! Hear me?! HITEN!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha? What happened?" Hiten popped up from his daydream mode.  
  
"I SAID, I'm have to go home now!" replied a slightly annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah. Ok. See you tomorrow at the carnival, then." He nodded to Inuyasha.  
  
  
In Tsuki's room...  
  
"OMG!! I can't believe that Hiten asked me!!! What should I wear?" Tsuki asked herself.  
  
She went into her closet, and threw out her clothes onto her bed. She picked out a black cold shoulder top with silver sparkles on it, and a mini denim skirt covered with silver sparkles to go with her top. She was proud of her choice of clothing, as she went into her closet to pick out a pair of sandals. She selected a pair of silver sandals that she had bought from Le Chateau. 'Hiten is going to go crazy over my outfit!' she thought to herself, as she put all the other clothes back into the closet, leaving the outfit that she had chosen, out on her desk.  
  
In Kagome's room...  
  
"ARGH!! What should I wear for tomorrow?!" Kagome screeched, as she went through her pile of clothes. She came across a white tube top that had sparkles which spelled out the name 'Kagome'. She smiled and picked it up. She then searched through the pile until she picked out a pair of metallic blue skirt with a split on one side. 'Inuyasha will flip, as soon as he sees me...if he sees me at all, that is.' Kagome thought angrily, considering the fact that he would probably hang around Hiten all the time. Kagome sighed and put back all her clothes, leaving the outfit by her chair. She then turned off her lamp, and flopped down on her bed to catch some Z's.  
  
In Sango's room...   
  
Sango was in a terrible situation. She couldn't find a single outfit that was a bit showy, not that she wanted it to be showy. She just wanted to look nice for Takedo, but something was nagging at her-Miroku. She felt bad for rejecting him, and making him feel bad. She sighed. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'at least he'll be with Koharu.' She went through ALL of the clothes in her closet. Then something caught her eye...a mini beige belly top. She picked it up, and tried to imagine what Takedo's look will be like if he sees her in it. She then selected a navy blue fleece skirt with little flowers embroidered around the hem. 'Perfect,' she thought. She then hung her outfit by the door, and collapsed onto her bed to catch her beauty rest.   
  
In Koharu's room...  
  
"Hm...what should I wear for tomorrow?" wondered Koharu. She was too tired to do anything, so she just picked out a pair of black capris, and a mini army green tee. She sighed and fell asleep, lying on her, considerably small pile of clothes.  
  
"I hope Miroku would like my outfit for tomorrow..." was the last thing she said before falling into a dreamless slumber.  
  
In...Kikyou's room?!?!?!  
  
"Hm...I should wear the white spaghetti strap skirt I bought today, and...those white platform sandals I got for my birthday from Inuyasha last year...Inuyasha..." at the thought of Inuyasha, Kikyou's insides clenched together in hurt and anger. 'I wonder if he's going to the carnival? He's probably going to end up with no date because he's a hanyou! Then I can really make him jealous! HAHAHA!!' she thought evilly to herself. She then left her outfit on the bed, and slept on the floor...(AN: what a weird bitch!)  
  
"Inuyasha..." was the last word she said before falling into a deep sleep, snoring like a pig. (AN: heh heh!)   
  
  
  
Well, this chap was kind of long! Happy now? I wrote a long chapter, finally!!!^^  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	7. carnival

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hey, minna-san! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Plz drop me a review! Arigato!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
CARNIVAL  
  
Kagome woke up to a sunny bright day. The rays of sunshine were making their way across the room, lighting up every corner along the way. The birds were chirping away happily for this day of fun and frolic. Kagome yawn and stretched while slipping into her slippers. She then skipped to the bathroom for a light shower. After her shower she slipped into her clothes, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother called from downstairs, "Souta, Jichan, and I are going out to buy groceries and have lunch! We'll be back in three hours, okay? Bye!!"  
  
"Hai!! Bye, mom!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Kagome listened carefully for the engine starting of the car. When she then looked out her window to see the car driving out of sight, she raced to the phone and punched in Sango's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi..." a tired sleepy voice said on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mmm...Hm...Kagome-chan?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Sango!! Do you want to come over to do each others' nails? Or maybe I could help you with your outfit, if you haven't chosen one yet." Kagome said.  
  
"Hm? Why are we doing each others' nails?" Sango asked drowsily.  
  
"BECAUSE, BAKA, TODAY'S THE DAY OF THE CARNIVAL!!!" Kagome yelled into the phone.  
  
"I see...carnival...NANI?! CARNIVAL?!?! ALREADY?!!" Sango popped up from her sleep mode.  
  
"Hai, Sango-chan. The carnival's today, so wake up, sleepyhead!!" giggle Kagome.  
  
"I'll be right over in fifteen minutes, okay? Ja ne!" Sango said quickly, and got off the phone.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. Today was a very important day. Yes, indeed. Today was the day where she has to decide what colour her nails should be!!! ^-^   
  
  
In Sango's room...  
  
As soon as Sango hung up the phone, she threw off her pajamas, and showered. She then changed into a simple jeans and t-shirt. Sango put her outfit in a bag, and stuffed her sandals inside. Eager to get to Kagome's house, she rammed her feet into her running shoes, and madly dashed the way to her best friend's house.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Kagome jogged to the door, and tossed it open. There, stood a weary Sango, breathe heavily.  
  
Sango-chan! What did you do to yourself?" cried Kagome was she flung the door wide open, and hulled her best friend into the house.  
  
"W-wa wa...wa...ter..." she panted.  
  
Kagome bustled herself into the kitchen to pour Sango a cup of water. She gave it to Sango, who gulped it down like a hungry wolf. They both agreed to change into their outfits in different rooms, then come out at the count of three to show each other.  
  
"Ok, READY?!?" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Sango yelled back.  
  
"Ok!! One!! Two!!! Three!!!"   
  
The two of them chucked their doors open, and studied each other's outfit.  
  
"I like the white tube top!" complimented Sango.  
  
"And I like your mini beige belly top!" Kagome returned the compliment.  
  
  
In Inuyasha's room...  
  
"ARGH!! DAMMIT!! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR TO THE FRICKIN CARNIVAL?!?!" he yelled.  
  
He launched all his clothes out of his closet one by one until he came across a black basketball tank with a mean-looking dog stitched on the front with silver threads. He then ransacked his entire closet only to come across a pair of baggy dark denim exco jeans. Inuyasha grinned at himself for his choice of clothing.  
  
"Well, well...if it isn't my little idiotic brother playing with his clothes! How immature can you get, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru sneered at him.  
  
For the past week, Sesshoumaru was trying to prove that he was still more mature than Inuyasha, by putting him down...which made HIM look even less immature than Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was still mad about the incident when Inuyasha ignored his rude insults, and he got in trouble for 'throwing' Inuyasha around.  
  
"Feh! I'm too MATURE for your jokes, Sesshoumaru...as you should know..." Inuyasha smirked at his raging brother.   
  
Sesshoumaru clenched his fists together, and stomped down to his room, slamming the door shut. Inuyasha grinned at himself for making his brother so mad. It was quite entertaining because he knew that Sesshoumaru did not want to accept the fact that he was more immature than HIM, AND Sesshoumaru was hardly ever mad. It was mostly Inuyasha that gets into a fit of rage at every insult Sesshoumaru throws at him, but now...the tables have turned.  
  
  
In Miroku's room...  
  
"Sango..." he said out loud to himself. Why? Why did he feel so depressed? He should be happy that he was going to the carnival...with a DATE!!! Even though it wasn't Sango...maybe that was why he was so depressed. He felt crushed that Sango did not feel the same way as he did for her. Hot tears stung his eyes as he picked his clothes for the carnival-a pair of black baggy jeans, and an over-sized large white t-shirt from Nike. He sighed dispiritedly, as he headed for the shower thinking of Sango.  
  
  
In Hiten's room...  
  
Hiten sighed with happiness. He was going to the carnival with the girl of his dreams, Tsuki. It wasn't hard for him to pick out his clothing because all his thoughts were concentrated on her...Tsuki. He picked out a large black Fubu t-shirt, and black denim jeans with two silver streaks on both sides. He then went to shower.  
  
  
*Time Passing *  
  
DING DONG  
  
The doorbell of Kagome's house rung with excitement.  
  
"EEK!! He's here!!! OMG!!! KUSO!!! MAKE UP!!! I'VE GOTTA PUT ON MAKE UP!!! Um...let's see...lip gloss...mascara...baby blue eye shadow...DONE!!" Kagome said happily.   
  
She had applied the make up in a matter of seconds, and did the same with Sango, except that she had navy blue eye shadow.   
  
DING DONG  
DING DONG  
DING DONG   
DING DONG   
DING DONG   
DING DONG   
DING DONG  
DING DONG   
DING DONG  
DING DONG  
  
"OK!!!! WE'RE COMING!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled, as they grabbed their bags and bounced their way down the stairs. They pulled open the door to find a very pissed looking Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!!?" he bawled, "Takedo, Hiten, and I have been waiting for so long!!!"  
  
"Oops...err gomen ne!!" Kagome and Sango replied sheepishly.  
  
Inuyasha took a good look at Kagome. Takedo did the same with Sango.  
  
'Gods,' Inuyasha thought, 'Kagome looks so beautiful tonight.'  
  
"Sango, did anyone ever mention how beautiful you look?" Takedo asked Sango.  
  
Sango blushed fervently, "Eh...no...ano...arigato...you look nice too, Takedo."  
  
"Ah...yeah...Kagome, you look nice too!" he blurted out.  
  
Kagome blushed and took his hand, "Arigato, Inuyasha. You too...Well, let's go to the carnival, shall we?"  
  
"Hai, demo...we have to wait for Miroku and that little girl!" reminded Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey!! She's not a little girl!!" someone scolded from behind.  
  
Inuyasha jumped, and turned around. Miroku was standing there, grinning at Inuyasha like crazy, while Koharu clung onto Miroku's arm shyly. Miroku's breath caught in his throat when he saw Sango. She was so elegant, and her clothes hung onto her body, showing off a lot of curves. Sango blushed a deep red when she saw Miroku ogle at her. He met her eyes, and smiled sadly at her.   
  
"Now, we can go to the carnival!" Kagome yelled cheerfully, as she clung onto Inuyasha's arm, and skipped all the way to the carnival, chattering away.  
  
As soon as they arrived, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hiten, and Tsuki went to get the food for the eight of them. Takedo, Sango, Miroku, and Koharu were left back to find a table for all of them to sit.   
  
"Ooooooooooo!!! A roller coaster with no loops!! Me wanna go!!" yelled Koharu, as she made a beeline for the ride, assuming that Miroku was still following her.  
  
"Hey! Would you look at that! The new roller coaster with a lot of loops! I heard that it's the new attraction!!" yelled Takedo, as he made the beeline for THAT ride, assuming that Sango was still following him.  
  
"Ano...matte!! We have to find tables for..." Sango trailed off as the two ran off in different directions, leaving only Miroku and her together.  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I know, I feel the same, but...shall we?" Miroku offered his arm to Sango, and she took it.  
  
"Ok, but NO funny stuff, or I'll kill." Sango said seriously, and Miroku nodded happily.  
  
'Finally,' he thought, 'I can be with my dream girl just for tonight...'  
  
  
  
Ok la!! There! That was pretty long!! Fanfiction's server was down, so I couldn't post up this chapter and the previous chapter! Well, anyway, it wouldn't hurt to drop a review, PLZ?!?!   
Anyway, TNWT...  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	8. kagome vs kikyou

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna-san! The server was still down for Fanfiction and I already finished another chapter for this fic! I'm so happy!!^^ Well, I'm happy because I got two LONG chapters done, not because the server was down -_-;; Anyways.  
  
L8z, Hatsuyuki  
  
KAGOME VS. KIKYOU  
  
"Inuyasha, what ride do you want to go on after we all eat?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know. I really want to try the new roller coaster with extra loops." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Eh.uh.okay.I guess." Kagome replied weakly.  
  
She didn't like roller coaster rides after a meal because.well.she would feel sick and all that. The foursome ordered the food, and returned to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Where are the others?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Oh, they ran off in their own directions, even though we told them to wait. They left me and Sango all alone together." replied Miroku, his hand was itching its way to Sango's rear, but with one killer glare, Miroku withdrew his wild hand.  
  
"Sou ka.when would they be back?" asked Kagome.  
  
"They never said!" Miroku said happily, unpacking the cling wrap of his bento box.  
  
"Mmm.sushi!! Itadakimasu!!" Sango said gladly, and dug into her bento box.  
  
When everyone's stomachs were full with sushi, they went to the new roller coaster ride with extra loops.  
  
"Oh.great.hey guys, let's go to another ride." suggested Inuyasha, when he caught sight of Kouga standing in line.  
  
"Maa, Inuyasha! You said you wanted to go on this ride! Are you going to let some wimpy wolf stand in your way for fun?" lectured Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and pulled Kagome into his arms," what would I do without you?"  
  
"Nothing!!" giggled Kagome, bopping him playfully on the nose.  
  
The six of them stood in line for the ride. Kouga's jaw dropped at the sight of Kagome wearing a tube top. His face spread into a toothy grin, as he went over to her.  
  
"Kagome! You look so special tonight! Is it because of me?" Kouga winked at Kagome, and put an arm around her.  
  
Kouga smirked when Inuyasha got mad.  
  
"Don't touch her, kisama!!" Inuyasha snarled at Kouga, pulling Kagome out of his grasp.  
  
"The answer to you question is no, Kouga-kun. I only look special tonight for one person, and that person is Inuyasha." Kagome replied coolly.  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk at Kouga. Kouga shrugged his shoulders, and walked back to Kagura, who was glaring at him for putting his arm around that Kagome. The line got shorter and shorter, and finally.Their group of six people got into a cart, and put their restraints on. Inuyasha and Hiten both had their hands holding their dates' hands. Miroku, however, had his hand on Sango's lower back, and it kept getting lower every second.  
  
"Miroku." she said warningly.  
  
Miroku sighed and removed his arm.  
  
VROOOOOOOOOO  
  
They were off and going. They went up a big hill, and then the cart slowly tipped forward to go down. Kagome had her hands clasped together, and then decided to hang onto Inuyasha. Tsuki squeezed Hiten's hands until her knuckles were white. Sango grasped the side of the cart with both hands.  
  
"Sango, you can hold my hands if you like." offered Miroku.  
  
Sango looked up at his face. It seemed so sincere and trusting. She then realized that he was serious. 'He looks so cute like that.' Sango thought. Miroku tilted his head to wait for her answer.  
  
"Uh.ok.I suppose." Sango said slowly, and slipped her tiny hands into his. Then.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The three girls screamed their hearts out, as their carts plunged downhill into a loop, met by another loop, and another.and another..and a few more. By the end of the ride, their hair was screwed up.  
  
"Let's go on something that is less dangerous to our hair, ne?" suggested Kagome.  
  
The rest of the girls-and Inuyasha-nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"OOOO!! Look! Let's go through the love tunnel!!" cried Tsuki, looking slyly at Hiten.  
  
The rest of the group paired up again, and took a mini boat for two to go through the dark tunnel for about two minutes. As soon as it became dark inside the tunnel, Tsuki grabbed Hiten because she was afraid of the dark. He grinned evilly to himself, and pulled Tsuki into his arms, kissing her passionately.  
  
Well, Inuyasha just simply kissed Kagome fair and square, until he pushed her down onto the seat, and started to take over from there^^  
  
Things.haven't been quite well for Miroku and Sango. Sango was alert, detecting any movements towards her rear end, but all she felt was an arm around her shoulder. She tried to pull away from Miroku, but it wasn't working. Miroku just pulled her into his arms, and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent.  
  
"Wha? Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango was trying to squirm out of his arms, but he was too strong.  
  
"Sango," he said, "Do you have any idea on what you've done to me?"  
  
Sango stopped squirming," no, I don't."  
  
"Miroku tilted her chin up towards his face," aishiteru, Sango." and with that, he locked her lips with his.  
  
Sango's eyes were wide open. 'HE LOVES ME!!!' Sango's mind screamed with happiness, as she responded to his kiss by wrapping both of her arms around his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.THE FIREWORKS SHOW WILL BE STARTING SOON ON THE BIG GRASSY HILL NEAR THE LAKE, ARIGATO FOR YOUR TIME!!"  
  
"Did you hear that, Naraku?" asked Kikyou, "the fireworks will be starting soon! Let's go!"  
  
Kikyou and Naraku walked towards the hill.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon, you guys!! Or we'll have the worst spots to view the fireworks!!" yelled Kagome, as she pulled Inuyasha towards the hill.  
  
Inuyasha froze as his gaze was locked at the two figures ahead of them- Kikyou and Naraku. Inuyasha broke into a heavy sweat, as he nervously guided Kagome and the others to another direction, but it was too late. Naraku saw Inuyasha and smirked. He then whispered something to Kikyou, and she followed her gaze to Inuyasha. During the whole time, Inuyasha kept his back turned to them. He hoped and prayed that they would leave him alone, but his prayers were ignored. 'Shit!' he thought, as he caught sight of Naraku and Kikyou making their way towards him. Kagome and the others were ahead of him.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Naraku said icily.  
  
Inuyasha acknowledged him with a faint nod, and walked faster to try to catch up with the group.  
  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha? Don't' you want to pick a fight with me?" Naraku sneered.  
  
"No." Inuyasha replied firmly, and kept his gaze ahead.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyou's cold emotionless voice called out, "Aren't you going to say hello to me?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to turn and face Kikyou when suddenly-  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! C'MON!!! WE HAVE TO GIVE OUR FIREWORKS TO NAGASAKI-SENSEI!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Well, well. If I'm not mistaken, that is your girlfriend, Inuyasha?" Naraku smiled evilly.  
  
Kikyou tugged at Naraku's sleeve, "They're going to their teacher! Let's visit them later!"  
  
Naraku nodded and looked at Inuyasha with those cold eyes. "We'll be back, Inuyasha." he said hauntingly.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered. He didn't like the sound of that. He ran to catch up with the group, and handed his fireworks to Nagasaki-sensei and Kawasaki- sensei. He then told Kagome to pick a spot without him, and that he'll catch up with them later. He waited until Kagome was out of earshot to talk to the teachers.  
  
"Ano.could you light my fireworks at the dance during the song, 'Eternally' by Utada Hikaru?" Inuyasha asked politely.  
  
Kawasaki-sensei smiled and nodded, while Nagasaki-sensei only nodded.  
  
"Of course, Hakasumi-san! Did you know.that I'm going to be singing 'Eternally' by Utada Hikaru?" she said in a hushed tone, "don't tell anyone yet.it's between you and me! Even Nagasaki-sensei doesn't know!"  
  
She then winked at Inuyasha and told him to go sit with his group to enjoy the presentation of the fireworks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh!! Inuyasha!! Look at that one! Isn't it pretty?" Kagome marveled at the fireworks, while Inuyasha covered his ears because the sounds were hurting his ears.  
  
Inuyasha was having a great time until.Naraku and Kikyou spotted Inuyasha, and made their way towards him.  
  
"Excuse me, but is this spot taken?" Naraku asked, gesturing to the spot beside Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say yes, but Kagome butted in.  
  
"Oh no! Please, sit here if you like!" Kagome said sweetly, but then froze when her gaze dropped to the person next to Naraku.  
  
"K-K-Kikyou?!" she asked incredulously, "is that you?!"  
  
Kikyou snorted, "Of course it is, Kagome. Who else would look like you, but is much more prettier and more intelligent than you?"  
  
"Oh, don't forget: more vain than me, more of a slut than me, more bitchy than me, more of a wench than me, more of an emotionless freak than me."Kagome continued the list, and pretended to check them off with her fingers, "more flirtatious than me."  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If you weren't my half-sister, I would kill you using my bow and arrows with my perfect aim.as you ought to remember Kagome." Kikyou retorted.  
  
"KEH!! You only won that god damn tournament because it was a fucking fluke GOD DAMMIT!! I would've gotten perfect scores if that guy didn't move the target at the last second!!" Kagome yelled, "don't you remember Kikyou?!?! You bribed him with sex so that he would move the target causing me to lose!!!! Remember?! Or maybe it's because you're too embarrassed to talk about it, Kikyou? I had the whole conversation taped, and I still have it!! Maybe I should have the tape for posterity?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kikyou had sex with another stranger, and she dumped him for kissing another girl while he was drunk?  
  
"That's it, Kagome. Y-You-You're GOING DOWN!!!!!!!" Kikyou screamed with rage, as she picked up a broken branch, and brought it down toward Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome gasped and rolled away in time before the branch smacked the ground. She then got up and tackled Kikyou to the ground, head butting her in the stomach. Kikyou cried and held her stomach, kicking Kagome on the shins with her white steel-toed sandals. Kagome fell some distance away from Kikyou. She then got up slowly and a trickle of blood was trailing down Kagome's right shin.  
  
"Kagome!! Stop!! You're bleeding!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he rushed to her side to help her with her wound, but Kagome ignored him and stared straight into Kikyou's eyes with a deadly glare.  
  
"Y-You little dirty bitch!!!!!!" Kagome snarled, swinging her fist at Kikyou's face, hitting her square in the jaw.  
  
"Ptoo-Pooo-peah-bleah!! Kagome." Kikyou said menacingly, rushing at Kagome furiously.  
  
Kagome just stuck out her uninjured leg, and Kikyou rammed her face into Kagome's foot. Kikyou stood up drowsily, and collapsed to the ground. Her swollen bruised mouth was bleeding, and fresh blood was beginning to seep freely out of her nose. Kagome stood there with her mouth agape, and Kikyou looked at her with teary eyes, as she clutched her jaw.  
  
"Leave." Kagome said simply, and limped back to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sprinted to Kagome, and scooped her up in his arms, bringing her to where Hiten and the rest of the people were. Miroku and Sango hurried to Kagome, worried about her leg injury. Sango bandaged up the bleeding wound.  
  
Naraku was looking at Kikyou writhing in pain on the ground. He looked hardly at Kagome, then back at Kikyou.  
  
"N-Na-Nar-Naraku." she coughed, causing more blood to spurt out of her mouth.  
  
Naraku looked disgustedly at her.  
  
"You weak wench," he spat at her, "I knew that you were never able to win a tournament without cheating."  
  
"B-But.it's not cheating.unless y-you're caught, n-ne?" Kikyou coughed up more blood, getting her white dress covered with crimson.  
  
Naraku began to walk away.  
  
"N-Naraku.help me.up." Kikyou called pathetically, "y-you love me.d-don't you, N-Naraku?"  
  
Naraku looked coldly at her, and Kikyou widened her eyes.  
  
"NO!! You LOVE ME RIGHT?! NARAKU!?!" she yelped, as he trapped her wrists in a bone breaking grip.  
  
"You fool.you thought that I would actually love someone like you? You're a slutty self-centered bitch who goes around showing off herself!" Naraku snarled, releasing her bruised wrists.  
  
"Oh, and you know the day when you dumped Inuyasha," Naraku continued, "what he said was true. It was a setup, and I added a little something in his drink to make him drunk." Naraku smirked at Kikyou, and turned around to walk away, leaving Kikyou thunderstruck.  
  
'So, Inuyasha was telling the truth after all.' Kikyou thought to herself, as those bittersweet tears began to make its way down her face.  
  
  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Kikyou got dumped by Naraku!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA .gomen to all you Kikyou fans for laughing uncontrollably!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
L8z, hatsuyuki 


	9. kagome won the fight but lost Inuyasha

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna-san!! I felt so good when Kikyou got beaten up by Kagome in the last chapter ^^ (gomen to all you Kikyou fans)!! Anyway, it was a bit harsh, but you'll be glad that Kikyou got beaten up by Kagome when you read this chapter!!  
  
L8z,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
LIGHT LIME/LEMON CONTENT!!! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF LIME/LEMON, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW!! LOLZ!! RATING MIGHT INCREASE TO 'R'  
  
  
KAGOME WON THE FIGHT...BUT LOST INUYASHA  
  
Kikyou sat there, as Naraku walked out of sight. She then looked back at Inuyasha and his friends tending Kagome's wounds. She watched as Inuyasha helped Kagome up on her bandaged leg, catching her as she fell face forward into his embrace.   
  
"That should be me that he's helping, not her!" Kikyou talked angrily to herself.  
  
When she looked up, the whole group was gone. Everyone was at the dance already. Kikyou slowly staggered up, and stumbled her way to the ladies washrooms. She looked at her bleeding nose and swollen jaw.  
  
"God, I feel like hell..." Kikyou said out loud particularly to no one.  
  
"You look like hell too..."  
  
Kikyou spun around to meet the voice.   
  
"Naraku," she snarled, "this is a LADIES washroom. You might get caught, but then it doesn't matter because the next person that walks in here would probably mistake you for a woman, anyway."  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You want Inuyasha back, don't you? Well, I'll make you a deal. You get Inuyasha and I get that Kagome girl...deal?" he asked.  
  
"And why should I trust you?" Kikyou shot back.  
  
"Do you want him back or not?!" Naraku spat.  
  
Kikyou nodded, and Naraku leaned in to tell her his wonderful plan. Kikyou's frown slowly turned into an evil smile.  
  
"Naraku, you are a genius!" she said, as she and Naraku walked to the dance, putting their plan into action.  
  
  
***  
  
(AN: Ok everyone, you have to download the song, 'Eternally' by Utada Hikaru, and play it while reading this...k? good!!^^)  
  
Kawasaki-sensei stepped up to the stage, and took the microphone in her hands.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to be singing the song, 'Eternally' by Utada Hikaru!" Kawasaki-sensei's cheerful voice rang out through the speakers, and she winked at Inuyasha as she said this, "a special friend of mind wanted to light his fireworks at the dance during this song. So, Hiroshi(Hiroshi is Nagasaki-sensei's first name), if you please..."  
  
He nodded, and went to fetch the fireworks at the beginning of the song.  
  
"Ka-Kagome...ah...so...ano...y-you wanna...dance?" Inuyasha asked nervously, fearing for her injured leg.   
  
"Hai, Inuyasha. I'd love to dance with you." Kagome smiled happily, and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Hiten and Tsuki paired up, as so did Miroku and Sango.  
  
PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
The fireworks were lighted.  
  
  
***   
  
"Naraku, it looks like that the first song is star-" Kikyou stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Out of all the dancing couples, her gaze was locked on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
BOOM BANG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BANG BOOM!!!!!!  
  
Kagome gasped, as she focused her stare on the fireworks, which spelled out the words, 'I Love You, Kagome' and 'Kagome and Inuyasha 4ever.' Hiten grinned at Inuyasha, and gave Hiten a thumbs-up sign. Tsuyo, Miroku, and Sango were awing. Kagome looked softly at Inuyasha, who stared back nervously.  
  
"Inuyasha..." was all Kagome managed to say, before placing her lips gently over his.  
  
The happy couple stayed like that until the song ended. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
Kikyou's blood boiled with anger, as she saw the scene unfold before her eyes. Three things made her angry: Kagome dancing with Inuyasha, the fireworks, and the kiss.  
  
"No fair..." she pouted, "That was supposed to be me taking that wench's place."  
  
Naraku stared darkly after them and murmured, "it's time to let the plan take place."  
  
Kikyou nodded angrily and went to get Inuyasha, as Naraku went to get Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to get a drink, okay? I'll be back in a minute!" Kagome chirped, placing a light kiss on Inuyasha's nose.  
  
He blushed and nodded, as the next song, 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru, began. Inuyasha frowned. This song reminded him about his relationship with Kikyou before they broke up. He sighed and turned around to join his friends on the other side, but someone was in his way.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyou pretended to ask timidly, "d-do you want t-to...dance?"  
  
"Uh...Kikyou...I don't think it's right if-" Inuyasha began, but Kikyou cut him off.  
  
"Gomen ne," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders, 'I didn't believe you when you said that Naraku had set you up. I thought it was all a lie, but you were telling me the truth...Naraku...he..." the tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, "Naraku...he just told me the truth, and...he...he did...this to me..." Kikyou showed Inuyasha her bruised wrists, " I-I'm so sorry...Inuyasha...if you would just give me another chance...I...gomen...I knew that we were never meant to be..."  
  
Kikyou slowly began to turn away, smiling evilly at herself as Inuyasha grabbed her arms.  
  
"Matte! Kikyou..." Inuyasha's eyes softened, "I've never stopped thinking about you everyday..."  
  
He pulled Kikyou into a tight embrace. Kikyou tilted her face up to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hai, Kikyou." Inuyasha's embrace tightened around her.  
  
Kikyou leaned into Inuyasha's slightly opened mouth. She then parted her lips, and closed in on him. Inuyasha's eyes bulged from his sockets, but then closed his eyes and plunged his tongue into her mouth, savoring the bittersweet taste in her mouth. Oh, how he had missed Kikyou SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH!!!! Inuyasha scooped up Kikyou, and raced to a hill that was quite a distance from the dance, and placed her on the grass, giving her heated kissed along her collarbone. Kikyou sighed and pressed his body against hers. Inuyasha groaned with satisfaction. She then tugged at his shirt.  
  
"K-Kikyou...d-d you want t-to do this? Oh, KUSO!!! What am I doing?! KUSO!!" Inuyasha swore, tearing himself off of Kikyou's body, as he remembered Kagome.  
  
Kikyou swore under her breath. It was not going to be easy taking Inuyasha away from that half sister of hers. Kikyou straightened up and smiled as she saw how easy it would be to get Inuyasha NOW. She ripped off her dress, and pulled Inuyasha's shirt off before he could get away.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she cried, as she spun him around to face her nude body.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'KUSO!!' his mind screamed, 'TURN AWAY AND PUT YOUR SHIRT ON BEFORE THIS BLOODY BITCH MAKES HER MOVE ON YOU!!' The other part of his mind debated, 'be with Kikyou. She was the ONLY person you were meant to be with if only Naraku wasn't in the damn picture!!'  
  
Inuyasha tried to tear his gaze off her, but she was too quick. With one swift motion, Kikyou tackled Inuyasha to the ground and straddled his lap. All thoughts of Kagome were lost, as Kikyou's tongue protruded into his mouth. Inuyasha lost his self-control.  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA!!!! I BETCHA'LL H8 ME NOW 4 LEAVIN OFF WITH A CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DUN WURY!!! I'LL POST UP NEXT CHAP REAL SOON!!! PLZ DROP ME A REVIEW!!!!!!!^^  
  
L8z,  
hatsuyuki 


	10. a disturbing scene, fruit punch, and pub...

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna-san!!!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAP BECAUSE NARAKU IS GONNA END UP WITH KAGOME AND KIKYOU WITH INUYASHA...JK, JK, JK!!! PLEASE DON'T THROW YOUR TOMATOES AT MEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
::dodges tomatoes:: don't worry about Naraku and Kagome because she's too smart for him, but the question is...will Kagome be too late to stop Inuyasha from taking Kikyou? Read to find out, and there will be a hint of lime in this, but NO HEAVY LEMON between Inuyasha and Kikyou, I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!  
  
Ja,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
A DISTURBING SCENE, FRUIT PUNCH, AND PUBLICITY  
  
Kagome took a drink from her cup and turned around to go back to Inuyasha, but someone was in her way. She spat out the contents in her mouth onto the person's face.  
  
PPHEEEEEEEEEETT!!!!! ::cough cough::   
  
"Ah, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! You surprised me!!" Kagome apologized, and took out a handkerchief, wiping the guy's face.  
  
"Err...that's okay...your name is Kagome is it?" muttered Naraku, plastering a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Hai, and who might you be?" Kagome smiled, "I'm not very good with names."  
  
"Hai, I'm Yakuza Naraku." He replied.  
  
Naraku stuck out his hand unconsciously, and Kagome shook it. They stood there walking and talking for a while, and Kagome was very impressed with him, as he told her about his family background. Instinctively, Naraku and Kagome were walking to the place where Kikyou and Inuyasha were. Naraku knew that he and Kagome were coming close to where Inuyasha and Kikyou were, so he decided to pop the question.  
  
"K-Kagome." he said nervously.  
  
"Hai, Naraku?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Ano...ah...will you...ano...ah...err...w-will you..." Naraku stuttered.  
  
"Will I what, Naraku?" Kagome questioned, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"W-w-will you...b-be...m-m-my...ano...ah..............g-g-girlfriend?" Naraku finished, sweating madly like a pig.  
  
SLAP  
  
"You KNOW that I'm with Inuyasha!! He loves me, and I love him back!! I can't be your girlfriend!!" Kagome scolded a red hand printed face Naraku, and took another sip of water from her cup.  
  
"Oh really! He loves you, eh? Well, then follow me..." Naraku beckoned Kagome to follow him.  
  
Kagome followed Naraku through the bushes silently thinking to herself. 'What did he mean by that?' she thought. She then stopped when Naraku held up his hand. He then parted the bushes so that Kagome could see what was going on.  
  
"Naraku! You made me come to show me this?!? It's not nice to spy on people, you know!" Kagome whispered fiercely.  
  
"Take a closer look." Naraku reprimanded her.  
  
Kagome strained and squinted her eyes to see who the couple was.  
  
SPLASH  
  
Kagome had dropped the cup she was holding when she recognized who the couple was. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he grabbed his clothes.   
  
"Aw...Inu-chan...where are you going?  
  
"Who's there?" he barked, "you better show yourself or else..." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, as Naraku stepped out of the bushes to reveal himself.  
  
"Naraku...you bastard...how could you do this to KIKYOU?!?!" Inuyasha shouted, as he raised Kikyou's hands into the air to show Naraku her bruised wrists.  
  
"Why have Kikyou when you can have Kagome, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked coolly.  
  
"Nani? Kagome...who's she?" Inuyasha asked, afterwards a horrified look replaced an angry look on his face, "KUSO!!! KUSO!!! What have I done?! What have I done?! KUSO!! She's gonna be so mad if she ever finds out!!"   
  
"Or when she finds out..." Naraku added.  
  
"You better NOT tell her or else I'll...I'll...come and hunt you down!!!" Inuyasha warned.  
  
"And get arrested, Inuyasha? I don't think so, especially when I have all the lawyers on my side, ne?" Naraku sneered.  
  
"Kagome can't know about this!! She CAN'T!! Naraku, I'll do anything you say!! Just DON'T tell Kagome, ONEGAI!!!" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Naraku looked knowingly at Kikyou and she nodded at him for Plan B. Naraku ran over to Kikyou and pretended to grab her wrists in a bone breaking grip.   
  
"Naraku," he snarled, "get your filthy hands off of Kikyou!!"  
  
Naraku smiled smugly, pretending to grip Kikyou's wrists even tighter.  
  
"Agh!! Naraku, stop!! It hurts!" Kikyou pretended to cry out in pain.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in between Naraku and Kikyou, brushing Naraku's hands away from Kikyou's wrists.  
  
"Naraku," he growled, "Get away NOW!!!"   
  
Naraku smirked at him, and made his way back to where Kagome was hidden in the bushes.   
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha's voice sounded urgent.  
  
Naraku stopped in mid tracks to listen to what Inuyasha had to say.  
  
"Onegai...don't tell Kagome...I'll do anything you say...just don't tell her..." he pleaded.  
  
Naraku slightly nodded and resumed his walk. Kagome peered through the bushes with teary eyes, as Naraku walked past her. Inuyasha then hugged Kikyou tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said, "I should've protected you from Naraku..."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyou said, "it doesn't matter. All it matters is that I'm with you..."  
  
"Kikyou, I-" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Shhh..." Kikyou put a finger to Inuyasha's lips, and said coyly, "now...where were we before our little 'interruption'?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and the pair became lost in their heated passionate kisses again. It was too much for Kagome. She tore her gaze off her slutty half-sister, and turned around. Her foot got caught in something, and she would've fallen over if the tree wasn't there to support her. She looked down only to find Kikyou's white spaghetti strap skirt covered with grass stains and a bit of mud. 'Mou, what a whore!' Kagome thought bitterly to herself, untangling the skirt from her foot. Suddenly, Kagome grinned wickedly. She picked up Kikyou's skirt, and ran silently to the dance. Kagome then picked up a cup full of red fruit punch, and splashed it all over the white attire. She then raced to another part of the forest, shredding Kikyou's skirt along the way, and hung the skirt on a tree branch, using both of her hands to string down a flag from the carnival. She then replaced the flag with Kikyou's skirt, and strung it back up on the flag pole, chuckling to herself.  
  
"What are you doing?" a cold emotionless voice asked.  
  
Kagome stopped chuckling immediately, and spun around to face the person. He had long white hair like Inuyasha except that it was well kept, and maintained in a good condition. The wind blew past him, making his hair fly wildly.  
  
"Err...I'm ah...well...you see..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "Whose skirt is that?"  
  
"Err...well...it's my half-sister's...Kikyou..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kikyou...you mean my wretched half-brother's wench?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a straight face, even though he was eager for the answer.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by wench?" Kagome looked up expectantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and started his story, "Before we moved here, my little brother didn't have any friends because he was a hanyou. Until the day that Kikyou met him, he became less hostile."  
  
Kagome was thunderstruck. Her half-sister and Inuyasha were both dating? She had no idea!!  
  
"Did he...love her?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Of course he loved her, idiot! My stupid little brother falling in love with human wenches...such a disgrace to the family, and you haven't answered my question yet, wench!" Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously, "WENCH?!" she thundered, "WENCH!?! WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD CALL ME THAT, YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!!!" she shrieked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru covered his ears. Kagome's shrieks were not pleasing to the ears, especially when you're a dog demon with sensitive ears.  
  
"Shut up!!" he hissed, "my ears are as sensitive as anyone else's!"  
  
Kagome quieted down and sighed as a couple of tears fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, and smelled salt. He also felt that Kagome was hurt.  
  
"You, why are you crying?" he spat at her.  
  
"It's something you won't understand..." Kagome said bitterly.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's chin up. Her face was tear streaked.  
  
"Tell me..." he threatened.  
  
"In case you didn't know, I'm your little brother's current girlfriend-oh, correction, I WAS his girlfriend," Kagome informed, "until that...that...FUCKING SON OF A BITCH DROPPED BY, AND TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! GOD DAMMIT, I HATE HER SO MUCH!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, making Sesshoumaru's drop his hand from her chin to cover his own ears.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!! WILL YOU PIPE DOWN?!" he roared, "I COULD GO DEAF!!!"  
  
Kagome muttered an apology, and turned her gaze to the ground again.  
  
"So," Sesshoumaru said, after regaining his hearing, "That wench is your half-sister?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"If you hung your half-sister's clothing on the pole, wouldn't she be in her panties?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously.  
  
"Nope, she would be naked and guess who's she naked with? Your stupid brother!!!" Kagome sniffed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. He began to like Kagome's attitude about his brother.   
  
"I see. So, you take this opportunity to steal her clothing, and hang it up there." he figured.  
  
"Brilliant, Holmes." Kagome muttered sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and brought his claws up to her face.  
  
"You will treat me with respect, unless you want your face to be scarred." he threatened.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway because my heart has already been scarred. So I guess it doesn't matter if my face has another scar!" Kagome retorted.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his hands. He couldn't think of another way to threaten the only girl that would dare stand up to him. He actually kind of liked it to have a challenger. Sesshoumaru squinted up at the skirt, and found red fruit punch all over it.  
  
"What's with the fruit punch?" Sesshoumaru asked, wrinkling his nose a bit at the stench of Kikyou combined with the fruit punch.  
  
"Fake period." Kagome said simply, chuckling as she imagined Kikyou's ugly horrified face at the sight of her skirt strung on the pole.  
  
  
***  
  
"Kagome-chan!! Kagome-chan!!!" Sango called, running to her best friend, "I haven't seen you or Inuyasha at the dance all night! Were you guys being naughty?!" Sango teased her friend, as the rest of the group closed in on Kagome, questioning her about being naughty with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stiffened, "No, Sango-chan. We were not being naughty. Instead," Kagome trembled with anger, "he was being naughty with my gay ass half-sister!!"  
  
The group was in shock.  
  
"K-K-Kikyou? You mean that girl we saw earlier?" Miroku asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Hai. I saw them with my own eyes." Kagome said bitterly.  
  
The rest of the group decided to drop their questions, and let Kagome talk about the whole thing.   
  
"YOU strung her skirt on the flagpole at the entrance?!" Tsuki cried with disbelief.  
  
"Hai, I did!!" Kagome chuckled, imagining Kikyou trying to cover herself when everyone looks at her in her underwear.  
  
The crowd burst into hearty laughter, imagining the expression on Kikyou's face when she finds out that her skirt was strung on the flagpole. They vowed never to tell Inuyasha that Kagome strung Kikyou's skirt on the flagpole.  
  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, "I think that it's time that we go home."  
  
"Hai. I think so too." Inuyasha replied reluctantly.  
  
Inuyasha got up and dressed himself while Kikyou went looking for her clothes.  
  
"That's funny...I remember putting my skirt over here..." Kikyou remembered, scratching her head, "but it's not here...chikusho!! Naraku must've taken it!!"  
  
"Naraku?" Inuyasha inquired, "are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. He walked in this direction when he left." she replied, frustrated at where he could be with her only piece of clothing for the night.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her through the forest.  
  
"Chikusho! How am I going to get home? Naraku gave me a ride, and I suppose that he's already left! Chikusho!" Kikyou swore.  
  
"You could stay at my place for the night since tomorrow is Sunday, and you can phone your folks to pick you up." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha...and maybe we could get 'naughty' during the night in your room, Inuyasha..." Kikyou giggled and pressed a hard kiss on Inuyasha's lips, slanting her jaw over his.  
  
"AHAHAHA!!! I wonder whose skirt that belongs to?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! That's a skirt with period all over it!!!"  
  
"Hey!!! That means that there's a person in their panties right now!!"  
  
"Let's go hunt her down!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
A huge group of people were crowded around the flagpole, pointing and guffawing at it while another group went out to search for the owner of the skirt. The blood drained out of Kikyou's face. Inuyasha set Kikyou down in the bushes, and came out of the forest to investigate the clothing hung on the twenty meter flagpole.   
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" Miroku laughed, "look!! Someone's skirt is one the flagpole!!! I wonder who does it belong to!!" He finished with a dreamy look on his face, imagining a rally beautiful girl in her panties.   
  
Kagome's group had to pretend that they didn't know a thing about the skirt because Inuyasha would suspect her of stringing it on the flagpole. Miroku then looked sharply into the bushes, knowing that someone was there. He then gave Sango a thumbs-up signal, and she nodded at Tsuyo, Hiten, and Kagome. The three of them joined Miroku, and proceeded to the bushes Kikyou was hiding in. 'KUSO!! They're too close!!! Where should I hide?! Shimatta!!!' Kikyou panicked in her mind, while showing no expression on her face.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE!!!! CAN WE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" everyone else yelled.  
  
"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!?!" Sango repeated.  
  
"YEAH!!" everyone else yelled back.  
  
"WILL THE REAL OWNER OF THIS SKIRT PLEASE SPEAK UP?!" *silence* "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!!! Y'ALL NEVER HEARD THE OWNER SPEAK UP CUZ SHE IS RIGHT OVER....THERE!!!! HIDING IN THE BUSHES, WAITING FOR EVERYONE TO LEAVE SO THAT SHE COULD GET HER SKIRT BACK!!" Sango hollered, pointing in the direction of where Kikyou was.  
  
Everyone averted their gaze to Miroku, Kagome, Hiten, and Tsuyo, pulling out a kicking-and-screaming Kikyou out of the bushes. Silence covered the whole group, then whispers, then LAUGHTER!!!!! LOTSA LAUGHTER!!! Kikyou was confronted by a bunch of mad people, laughing their asses off.  
  
"Kikyou!!!" Kagome laughed, dropping her hand on Kikyou's shoulder, "I know you wanted publicity, but THIS?!?! AHAHA!!! I HAVE to admit, you're pretty funny for a half-sister!! AHAHAHA!!"  
  
Kikyou angrily brushed Kagome's hand off her shoulder, and stepped aside of her to get her skirt.  
Then some guys came over to harass her by rubbing her ass and pulling her bra straps.  
  
"QUIT IT!!!!" a rough voice snarled, cracking like a whip.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped laughing, to see who this person was. Inuyasha stepped out of the crowd to hand Kikyou her red, ripped skirt. Kikyou muttered a thank you and slipped it on. It still revealed her underwear to the whole world even with her skirt on. Kagome stifled a laugh, which came out like a snort, and it got Hiten and Miroku down on all fours, laughing again. Inuyasha glared at all of them, and guided Kikyou to the entrance.  
  
"C'mon, let's go." he muttered to her.  
  
She nodded at him with embarrassment spelt all over her face, and they both started walking home. Kagome watched them depart from sight with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 'Inuyasha,' she thought, 'this is the last straw...'  
  
  
  
TA DA!!! Please spare me your tomatoes! I know it may be a bit harsh on Kikyou, but it was definitely funny for The Kikyou Haters Club. I had a hard time writing the part from Kagome taking Kikyou's skirt to the last few paragraphs because I couldn't stop laughing!! Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to just drop me a review?! Please? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
Ja 4 now,  
hatsuyuki 


	11. depression and renounced feelings?

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hey minna-san!!! I really have trouble deciding the pairings!! Should it be Sesshoumaru and Kagome? Or Inuyasha and Kagome? I know that Inuyasha and Kagome make the best pairs, but since that Kikyou incident...I don't really know anymore...hmm...I think that I'm gonna need your votes on this minna!!! Anyway, enjoy!!!!^^  
  
Ja,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
DEPRESSION  
  
"Kagome-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" asked a very concerned Sango.  
  
Sango had been very worried with Kagome lately because since that Kikyou incident, she had been very depressed, and did not want to do anything except mope around at home. Today, Sango was lucky enough to get Kagome out of the house, and both of them were walking in the park.  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's nothing Sango-chan. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's just that that Kikyou incident had really gotten to me I guess..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Sou ka...do you wanna talk about it? Or plan a sinister revenge on that bitch?" Sango suggested with shining eyes.  
  
"Err..." Kagome sweat dropped, "maybe later, Sango-chan...maybe later..."  
  
Sango beamed and thought about how she could torture Kikyou and Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh!!!! Gomen ne, Kagome-chan, but I promised my mother that I would be home to baby-sit Kohaku!! Gotta run!! I'll talk to you later!! Ja!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled, as she ran back in the direction of her house.  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head. she then resumed her walking with her head down.   
  
"Watch where you're going, you blind wench." said a familiar cold voice.  
  
Kagome had bumped into someone she did NOT want to meet of all people-Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oof!! Oh, gomen ne, your royal highness." Kagome mocked.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but decided to let the comment pass. A long moment of silence occurred. The blustery weather made wind blow past them, and the autumn leaves soared proudly into the sky.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, shivering.  
  
"The same could be asked of you." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome sighed. She could never get a straight answer out of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ano...what...happened to Kikyou?" she popped the question up.  
  
"The wench spent the night at our house...or more like my hanyou brother's room. Our father was out of town so he wouldn't know. I couldn't get a wink of sleep because I kept hearing giggles and talking coming from my half brother's room." Sesshoumaru said, snorting at Inuyasha's bad taste it women.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered up. She hated Kikyou so much. Why did Inuyasha have to be such an ass? Sesshoumaru smelled the saltiness of Kagome's tears.  
  
"You don't have to cry about my little brother, you know. It is better if you move on. He is not worth crying over." Sesshoumaru advised her, and turned around to walk back down the path with the leaves blowing at his feet.  
  
Kagome looked up and watched Sesshoumaru walk with his back to her. Sesshoumaru giving advice? Now that was something you don't see everyday. 'Oh, well,' she thought, 'I better get working on the science lab write-up.' She sighed and walked back the way she came with leaves blowing across her feet.  
  
  
***  
  
RING  
...  
  
RING  
...  
  
RING  
...  
  
"SOUTA!!! GET THE PHONE!"   
  
RING  
  
"I CAN'T!! BUYO RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE, AND I'M GOING TO GET HER!"   
  
RING  
  
"AGH!" Kagome screamed, and made a frantic dash for the phone ringing madly off the hook.  
  
"Hello?" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Kagome?" the voice asked, and giggles could be heard in the background.  
  
"H-Hai...Hai, this is Kagome speaking. Who's this?" Kagome frowned, trying to remember who this voice belonged to, even though it sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"It's...it's Inuyasha." Inuyasha reminded her nervously.  
  
Kagome almost dropped the phone. Her depression quickly changed to cold boredom.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. Hello." Kagome said icily.  
  
"Uh...hello..." Inuyasha replied meekly, and cleared his throat, "Ano...well...you know that Kikyou incident of where I took her home. Well, she just kind of had a few drinks at my house, and she was a bit drunk. I did NOT do anything with her. Anyway, I'm way over her, and I still...I still...do...l-love you, and all that..."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows tiredly. She wasn't entirely convinced about that because, either it was Inuyasha that was lying, or Sesshoumaru...but then again, Kagome would rather trust her boyfriend than her brother's boyfriend.   
  
"Hai." Kagome sighed, "Listen, I've got to go now, ok? Ja."  
  
"Ja." Inuyasha replied, and hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome sauntered to her room. Her eyelids were slowly drooping, and she fell asleep on her bed. Oh well, she'll just do the lab write-up later...  
  
  
***  
  
BEEP   
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
BEEP  
  
BEEP-  
BOOM  
  
Kagome swung over, and slammed her hand against the alarm clock that was ringing like hell. She got up, and prepared for school. 'Hm...' she thought, 'I have a feeling that I forgot to do something...what can it be?' She glanced over at her messy desk, and spotted her science textbook at the corner of the desk.  
  
"OH NO!! I've forgotten to do science!!! ARGH!!" Kagome clapped her hand over her forehead and sighed.  
  
  
***  
  
"Kikyou? Oi, Kikyou...wake up! I have to go to school. You can call your dad while no one's here." Inuyasha whispered to Kikyou, shaking her shoulders fiercely.  
  
"Mmm...lea me lone..." Kikyou slurred, turning her back to the other side of Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"Feh! Wake up girl! I'm going to school!" after hearing or seeing no response from the girl, he stomped out of the room.  
  
  
***  
  
"Kagome-chan...basically you're forgiving him?" Sango asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah!! Are you forgiving that punk? After what he did with your half-sister?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well...I dunno...I mean...I don't...really know...I..." Kagome trailed off, biting her lip.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled across the schoolyard.  
  
"Onegai, pretend that you know nothing about this." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded and kept silent as Inuyasha approached them.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, pretending that she knew nothing of the event.  
  
"Ano...don't worry about science...I finished it." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. Since when was the last time Inuyasha had actually done his homework? What if he did it all wrong?   
  
"Uh...don't worry. I got help." Inuyasha added, sweat dropping.  
  
Kagome nodded, as Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder and walked to the other side where the cherry blossom trees were. Sango looked at Miroku strangely and nudged him. He too, also glowered at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you think that it's strange? Inuyasha almost had sex with Kikyou, but now he likes Kagome?! This sounds kinda messed, but I think he wants both of them." Sango whispered to Miroku when Inuyasha was out of earshot.  
  
"Hai. He is a two-timer." Miroku agreed.  
  
Little did they know, that a silver-haired someone was listening to their conversation, ignoring an annoying fan club who kept chatting incessantly at his heels.  
  
"Ooo!! Sesshoumaru-sama!! We love you!!" screamed an obsessed girl.  
  
"Yeah!! Please go out with me!!" yelled another.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're so sexy!!" drooled a different girl.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're so fine!!! You're so fine, you blow my mind!! Go Sesshy!! Go! Go! Go, Sesshy!!" chanted the overly possessed group of fan girls who adored Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in anger. He hated it when people called him weak pathetic names like Sesshy, Fluffy, and Sess-chan. He ignored his lovesick fans, and silently tailed Sango and Miroku who were talking about Kikyou.  
  
"I believe that Kikyou is still over at Inuyasha's house. I live next to Inuyasha, as you know, and I was spying on them." Miroku realized what he was saying, and sweat dropped.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku.  
  
"Kami! That's sick!! You look at people sleeping too?" Sango asked with a shudder.  
  
"It's not that...I just wanted to make sure if Inuyasha was really going to cheat on Kagome-sama, and it seems that he and Kikyou were...um...kinda getting it on...but...yeah...not far..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
He didn't know how to put it even though he was usually absorbed in this hentai stuff. Sango's face darkened. How dare he? Inuyasha betrayed her best friend, and he is now faking that he still loves her?!? 'Goddammit! That Inu-kuso!!' Sango cursed in her mind, as she tramped around the schoolyard.  
  
"I still smell that foul stench on my brother." Sesshoumaru sniffed, deciding to cut in on the conversation.  
  
"Nani?! You are..." Sango trailed off, and pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"The hanyou's brother." Sesshoumaru finished coldly.  
  
"Hey! I've seen you!! You're the one who keeps throwing Inuyasha around the room right?" Miroku recollected the memories of 'looking' through his window to spy on Inuyasha(not yaoi).   
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly. Who was this guy? Why did he spy on Inuyasha? Was he gay? Sesshoumaru had a million questions about whether Miroku was gay or not, but he decided to drop it with a slight nod, and a cold expression.  
  
"I've seen them in Inuyasha's room, but he knew not to take the wench so soon because he knew that I would find out easily with my senses." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"That's IT!! I'm confronting him NOW!!!" Sango raged, and stomped away to find Inuyasha, making little cracks dented in the floor as she walked.  
  
"INUY-" Sango stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were just talking quietly to each other. A lump formed in Sango's throat. She couldn't imagine how Kagome's face would look like if she told her what had really happened at Inuyasha's house. Kagome tiredly looked up.   
  
"Oh, hey Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled warily.  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly at Sango because she had interrupted them. Sango gulped nervously.  
Which was better? The lie that draws a smile, or the truth that draws a tear?  
  
Sango imagined the horrified look on Kagome's face if she told the truth. 'Gomen ne, Kagome.' she thought, and took a deep breath...  
  
  
  
YEAH! I dare!! I ended off with a cliffhanger. I agree that this chap is bit a bit crappier than the other chaps, but hey, I couldn't think of anything else!! Anyway, it won't hurt just to drop a review! I'm so getting outta it now! I'm going MUSKOKA WOODS from 16-18, so I there won't be any updates til then!!  
  
Ja,  
hatsuyuki 


	12. true lies

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hey minna! Gomen nasai! Like I said before, I have to go to Muskoka Woods on Monday, and won't be back until Wednesday. I probably won't be updating for a lone time, but you can expect another chapter posted up by the end of the week!   
  
And I'd also like to thank all the people who has been faithfully reviewing my fic! I really appreciated it, and your reviews encouraged me to write more chapters! Arigato minna! Anyway, wish me good luck that I won't get initiated at Muskoka by the grade 11's!! -_-;;  
  
Ja,  
Hatsuyuki  
  
  
TRUE LIES  
  
"Err...ano...Kagome-chan...I...need...advice...yeah...advice..."Sango was sure that her plan to get Inuyasha to admit his heinous crime.  
  
"What kind of advice Sango?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side and blinking innocently.  
  
"Ano...there was a cousin...and...she has a boyfriend...that boyfriend had an ex-girlfriend who still wanted him very badly. The boyfriend...ano...almost...did it with the ex...except that he ano...couldn't do it all the way because ano...his brother...had...err...youkai senses? So, they just basically did...nothing too far...and...cousin doesn't know a thing about this, but the cousin's good friend knew what happened between the ex and the boyfriend. Should the friend tell the cousin the truth? Or should she just keep her lips sealed?" Sango improvised nervously.  
  
Inuyasha could see where this conversation was going. He gave Sango a little growl, and a 'you- better-drop-the-conversation-or-else...' look.  
  
"Ano...I think the friend should tell the cousin. Maybe it's all for the best." Kagome advised, not noticing Inuyasha's growls and scowls.  
  
'Okay...' Sango thought, 'then it is time...gomen ne, Kagome-chan, but maybe it's for the best.'  
  
Sango took a deep breath, 'I'mreallysorrytotellyoubutdidyouknowthatInuyashandKikyouwantedeachotherbuttheydidn'tdaretrycuzSesshoumaruwasthereandtheycouldntreallydoanythingbecauseofhisyoukaisensesandhewould'veeasilyfoundoutwhathadhappened!!"  
  
"Ano...could you repeat that again?" Kagome asked with a confused look.  
  
"I said," Sango repeated, pointing at Inuyasha, "that your half-sister almost went to bed with this guy!! It's just that they didn't go too far because Sesshoumaru could hear and smell what they're doing with his youkai senses so they didn't do much!"  
  
"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH KIKYOU OKAY?! SHE JUST CAME OVER TO SPEND THE NIGHT HERE SO THAT HER PARENTS COULD PICK HER UP TODAY, WENCH!!! NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED, OKAY!?!!?" Inuyasha roared at Sango, baring his fangs.  
  
"Really, little brother. You should try controlling your temper. There was something going on in there because I heard groans, moans, and giggles coming from your wench in your room." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally.  
  
"I-I-I..." Inuyasha stammered, and turned to look at Kagome, "Kagome...I..."  
  
"You don't need to say it, Inuyasha, "Kagome said softly, and turned to walk away as she felt tears well up in her eyes, "I knew that I was always second..."   
  
Kagome ran all the way to the girls washrooms, sobbing loudly. She looked sadly into her reflection on the mirror. 'Is this all I am?' she thought to herself, 'a reflection of my half-sister?' At the thought of her half-sister, she clenched her teeth in anger.  
  
"It's always Kikyou. Kikyou this and Kikyou that. She even cheated tournaments to win first place, and always makes sure that I come SECOND. That...little...always trying to ruin my life...demo...I can't do anything if he chooses her over me...I guess it's his loss..." Kagome spoke sorrowfully to herself, and spoke fiercely when her monologue turned to thoughts about Kikyou, but she whispered the last few words.  
  
"Hai, you are right, Kagome. It is his loss and foolishness for not choosing you over her." A voice agreed with Kagome.  
  
"Eep!!" Kagome jumped out of her skin when she saw Naraku's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Naraku! What are you doing HERE?! It's a GIRL'S washroom for crying out loud!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Well...I have my ways...of following you..." Naraku walked up to her and encircled his arms around her tiny fragile body.  
  
"Na-Naraku, get off!!" Kagome screeched, but Naraku paid no attention to her, "you little...I'll guess I'll have to handle you in my own way..." Kagome muttered to herself, and brought her heel up to grind Naraku...*there*.   
  
The all-time famous smirk on Naraku's face was wiped off, as Kagome's heel made connection with his crotch. He doubled over in pain, clutching his spot.   
  
"I warned you Naraku, and don't ever try following me again." Kagome said simply, and walked out the door, leaving Naraku on the floor with his thoughts.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!! There you are!! I was looking for you!!" Sango halted to a stop at Kagome's feet as soon as she came out of the washroom.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"We better get to our class Sango-chan." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? Do you want to go home? Do you need-"   
  
'Sango-chan, I'm fine. Really." Kagome cut off Sango, and flashed her a fake smile.  
  
Sango only nodded, and gasped.  
  
"Kami-sama!! I need to go to my locker!! Ja!!" Sano raced off in the direction of her locker, leaving Kagome in the middle of the crowd filled with students.  
  
Kagome slowly shook her head, and turned around to walk to class. She never kept her eyes off the floor as she walked until she bumped into someone she did not want to see.  
  
"Wench, watch where you're going." Sesshoumaru said gruffly, annoyed at the stream of girls behind him, marveling at his looks again.  
  
Kagome poked her head around Sesshoumaru's well-built body to find a bunch of angry-looking girls looking back at her as if she was some kind of slug.  
  
"Hello?! Are you DEAF?! Didn't you hear him?! Don't ever get in our Sess-chan's way, baka!" shouted the leader of their group.  
  
"Sess-chan? Who's tha-oh..." Kagome figured, "ano...may I ask what you guys are doing?"   
  
The leader and the group looked at her as if she were stupid.  
  
"DUH!" screamed the leader, "DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?! WE'RE THE GREATEST FAN CLUB!! WE WORSHIP SESSHY FOREVER!!"  
  
"Demo...why would you worship someone or someTHING like him!?!" Kagome asked disbelievingly at the girls, pointing at Sesshoumaru who was narrowing his eyes dangerously at her.  
  
Another obsessed girl in the group screamed with fury, "ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SO MACHO, SEXY, DESIRABLE, STRONG, AND BEAUTIFUL....NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW ANYWAY. YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER DUMB IDIOT!!"   
  
'Beautiful?!' Sesshoumaru and Kagome almost choked when the girl had said that, except that Sesshoumaru had almost choked from disbelief, and Kagome had almost choked from laughter.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, maintaining a straight face, "all I see is a bunch of rabid fangirls who are overly obsessed with nothing but a cold unemotional guy. After all your 'worshipping' did he ever pay attention to you guys or even gave you appreciation for worshipping him?"  
  
There was total silence among the whole group.  
  
"He just thinks that you guys are a nuisance, that's ALL. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a class to go to...Later...Sess-CHAN..." Kagome muttered the last part so only Sesshoumaru could hear her.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at her, but arched his eyebrows as the possessed fangirls began to separate from him. When he looked back up again she was already gone. Deep inside his heart, he felt a bit of gratitude towards the girl that freed him from the fangirls.  
  
'Kagome, huh...I'll remember that...' he thought to himself, before disappearing to his next class.  
  
  
  
Okay! I finished this chapter on Sunday! Anyway, there won't be anymore updates...............until Thursday, I promise! Who's got P.A. Day on Thursday?! I do!! I do!! I do!! That means I only get one day of school next week!! ^_^ Anyway, I'll see y'all on Thursday!!! Miss you minna!!  
  
Ja,  
Hatsuyukis 


	13. renounced feelings

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna!!! I'm back from Muskoka Woods!!! OMG!!! It was so FUN! They had a mini bungee jump there!! It was like a mini version of the Canada's Wonderland bungee jump thing!! OMG!! It was so fun!! Guess what I did!! ARCHERY!! YOSH!!! YUP, I DID ARCHERY THERE!! I almost hit the center of the target on my first try!! I guess I DO have a bit of archery blood in me!! WOW!! I'm like Kagome!! EHEHE!! I also played tennis, and I had the greatest time!! I got a rope burn from jumping on the trampolines!! -_-;; I had a great time minna, and I would do it again...but first, I have to write my fic of course!!   
  
ARIGATO GOZAIMATSU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! I REALLY LOVE Y'ALL BECAUSE REVIEWING MY FIC MEANS...MORE CHAPTERS!! I REALLY LOVE Y'ALL as my reviewers and writers!! You guys encouraged me to write even when I had the writer's block! If I needed to thank anyone, it should be you guys!! ARIGATO for making me feel good about continuing this fic!! ARIGATO MINNA!! I LUB Y'ALL n my new name is 'silver-bellz' but you can still call me hatsuyuki if you want!^-^   
  
  
RENOUNCED FEELINGS  
  
Kagome stumbled into the library fumbling with a pile of books, trying to find an unoccupied table. Her jaw dropped open. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyou sitting at one table, and Sesshoumaru was sitting at the table farthest from them. Kagome looked around for a table that was far away from Inuyasha and Kikyou. Only a few tables weren't fully occupied. Kagome spotted a young man sitting alone in the corner table, and went to join him.  
  
"Ano...Konnichiwa. Is anyone sitting here?" Kagome asked him timidly.  
  
"I'll let you sit here only if you let me look up your skirt." he replied slyly.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome whispered fiercely, and grinded her ankle into his toe before she went to find another seat.  
  
Not long after the incident, she came upon an old man reading a book.  
  
"Konnichiwa jiisan. May I please sit here if no one is occupying this seat?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Ohoho! So, you want to hear the story of how I saved Japan in the war, ne? Well, make yourself comfortable. It was 1945..." The old man rambled on and on until Kagome slipped down below her seat to get away.  
  
Kagome sighed. She needed to get some studying done, and the only seat that remained free was at Sesshoumaru's table.   
  
"I'll kill myself for this..." Kagome muttered to herself before making a beeline towards his table.  
  
Kagome walked closer with each step, she felt her breath growing shallower. 'Why am I acting like this?' she thought to herself, 'why am I getting so worked up just staring at Sesshoumaru's long white beautiful hair...wait! Where did beautiful come from?! Eep! I must be going crazy like those fangirls! Kami-sama, Kagome!! Get a grip on yourself, and ask Sesshoumaru is you could sit there. Nothing more. Not even a simple kiss from those wonderful lips of his. NANI?! NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?! OH MY GOD! AM I IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA'S BROTHER?!' Kagome was thinking all these crazy thoughts. She didn't even notice that Sesshoumaru made the first comment.  
  
"If you want to sit here, then why don't you ask me?" Sesshoumaru said coldly with his back turned to her.  
  
"Eh? I-I was just about to! You don't need to rush me!" Kagome said indignantly, and marched right up to his table to face him.  
  
She plopped herself down on the table, and glared at Inuyasha and Kikyou, who weren't even studying at all. They were both huddled behind a big book probably kissing. She sighed with frustration, and pulled open her books. She tried to ignore them and study, abut every so often, she would glance in their direction only to find them kissing and whispering to each other. She gripped the musty cover of her science textbook even harder with each glance at them.  
  
"They are annoying you." Sesshoumaru said calmly, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Hai. They are." Kagome said quietly, tears spilling out of her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled the saltiness in the air, and looked at her face.  
  
"Stop crying. Even I, Sesshoumaru, admit that I do share something in common with my filthy little half-breed brother. We both hate it when weak women cry."  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes. Instead of staring at his piercing gaze, something was different about them. It looked somehow...gentle...and caring.  
  
"What are you looking at wench?" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes then flickered back to the cold piercing ones.  
  
Kagome shook her head and returned to reading her book, letting the comment go. It wasn't long before that it was already nightfall, and the coldest season has arrived...winter. Kagome stared outside into the cloud-covered night. Kagome watched the first snowflake drift out of the clouds onto the street. Then a million of other white fluffs began to cover the cold ground. It was the first snowfall of the season-a hatsuyuki-some people called it.   
  
[AN: 'hatsuyuki' (my old user name) means the first snowfall of the season. As you know, I LOVE WINTER!! I love how cold it is, and how there is NO SCHOOL!! I LOVE SNOW! Who gives if it's cold?! What other season can have you make snowmen, and have snowball fights?!^^]  
  
Kagome sighed and smiled softly at herself. Winter was her favourite season, and she remembered when her father used to play in the snow with Souta and her. An image of her family gathered around the tree opening presents, and laughing as they watched Souta try on a new sweater that was too big for him. Kagome laughed tenderly to herself, as more images of her family came into mind. She didn't even notice when Sesshoumaru was staring at her strangely.  
  
"Why are you smiling for?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just remembering the times when my family was gathered around with my relatives during winter. I was so happy then." Kagome told him faintly.  
  
"..."   
  
"Hai...it's getting late...we better go before things get heated up in here..." Kagome muttered to Sesshoumaru, nodding her head in the direction of where Inuyasha and Kikyou were.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once, and packed up his things to follow Kagome out of the library. They both pushed in their chairs, making a lot of noise, and earning dirty looks from people as they made their way to the main entrance. Inuyasha looked up from behind the book to gaze at a disturbing sight. Kagome was with Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru was the last thing on earth Inuyasha expected him to have a crush on someone, when that someone was his girlfriend! 'EX-girlfriend...' Inuyasha reminded himself sadly, as he stared at Kagome sorrowfully. He continued to stare at Kagome and Sesshoumaru until they were out of sight.  
  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both walking through the city streets which were brightly illuminated with Christmas lights. The whole city was blanketed with light crystal snowflakes. Every now and then, Sesshoumaru would sneak a little glance at Kagome's beautiful features on her face. 'She is really beautiful,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, 'Lord, what am I thinking? Am I feeling something for this worthless human wench?' For once in his life, Sesshoumaru was panicking over a human. He had never felt this way about a human before. There was something about her that made her stand out from the mindless crowd of girls that gathered and followed around him all day. It was not long before they reached Kagome's house. Both of them were standing outside on the front yard.  
  
"Well...oyasumi nasai..." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod, and both of them stood there in silence, staying rooted to the spot they were standing on. Then Sesshoumaru leaned forward...  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, long chap made short cuz my dad is telling me 2 get off the damn PC! Newho, I'll update tomorrow, I promise!!   
  
Silver-bellz 


	14. forgiveness and a dance

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna!!! Gomen ne!! I was a bit late today with this chapter because I kind of had the writer's block! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and God bless you for all your reviews! I want to thank all you people who have faithfully reviewed everyone of my chapters!! Arigato gozaimatsu!! *hugs readers*  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Silver-Bellz  
  
  
FORGIVENESS AND A DANCE  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for him to embrace her gently. Then she felt it. His warm lips pressed against her own tenderly. Even though it was ten degrees below zero outside, the newfound couple felt that it was ninety-eight degrees and rising. A vision of two figures holding each other closely together could be seen through the foggy windows of the old library. More flurries began to descend from the rose-coloured sky. The moment seemed like that it had lasted forever, even though it lasted only a few seconds. The two lovers parted slowly, and Sesshoumaru drew Kagome into his warm embrace with his head resting on her head. 'It's amazing how a cold male can make you feel so warm and safe.' Kagome thought happily to herself, as she returned his embrace lovingly. Little did they know, a pair of golden sad angry eyes were watching their every move.  
  
  
***  
  
"Ohayo gozaimatsu, Kagome-chan!!" a girl bundled up in a warm furry down jacket ran up to greet her best friend (can you guess who it is?^^).  
  
"Ohayo, Sango-chan!!" Kagome greeted happily, trying to run to her friend in her long fuzzy coat that reached below her knees.  
  
"Hello, Kagome-sama!! How are you feeling?" Miroku asked, concerned about what happened last time.  
  
"I'm very happy Miroku-sama!! Arigato for asking!!" Kagome grinned madly.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku knowingly. Her friend had just found out what happened with her boyfriend and her half sister last night, and she was acting as if she knew nothing of this.  
  
"Err...Kagome-chan...not that you should or anything...but why are you so happy? I mean, shouldn't you be moping about Inuyasha? No offence or anything!" Sango widened her eyes, afraid that she had upset her friend, but Kagome took it lightly.  
  
"Oh, him?! I'm WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over him, just to let you know!! I'm with-" Kagome was cut off as soon as she saw Inuyasha standing behind Miroku.  
  
There was a pure look of sadness, regret, and confusion in his eyes. Kagome fell silent, and looked elsewhere searching for another white-haired, golden-eyed someone other than Inuyasha. She brightened up when she found him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" she called to him, and waved him over.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded with a look of coldness in his eyes, as he glared at Inuyasha with caution.   
  
Kagome looked back and forth between the two brothers, trying to think of a way to start a conversation where insult-throwing would be avoided.  
  
"So...did everyone study for the ano...test today?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
Each person in the group nodded their heads in unison except for Inuyasha.   
  
"Oh, crap! I forgot!! Kuso!!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"Well, that's because you couldn't stop flirting with your little whore." Sesshoumaru retorted.  
  
"You...you and...that wench were kissing!! I saw you guys!!" Inuyasha was trying to think of a comeback, and that was the best he got, but it was the wrong comeback.  
  
"How dare you!!" Kagome scolded with hurt and anger in her voice, "spying on me and Sesshoumaru like that!"  
  
Tears began to make their way out of Kagome's eyes. 'God!' Kagome thought angrily, as she brushed the tears away, 'why do I have to be so sensitive?' Sesshoumaru looked dangerously at Inuyasha, and drew Kagome into his embrace so that he could whisper comforting words into her ears. Sango an Miroku both had shocked looks on their faces. Inuyasha looked bewildered and angry. He was the one that was supposed to put an arm around her...but then again...the incident with Kikyou shot into his mind. Inuyasha sighed, and turned around to walk away.   
  
During these past few weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome had been avoiding each other constantly-even as science lab partners. Unless they had something really important to say to each other, they usually kept quiet until the end of class. With each passing day, Kagome became more and more attached to Sesshoumaru. Christmas holidays drew nearer, and so had the school 's formal dance. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were already going with each other. Luckily, Inuyasha wasn't alone. He could take outsiders to the dance. That meant that Kikyou could come (BOOOO!!).  
  
  
***  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom at the last minute. Sesshoumaru and the gang was going to pick her up in five minutes, and she hadn't even put on her dress yet. She ran at Mach 1 speed to her room, and put on her gown at a Mach 3 speed. When Kagome was done, she looked over herself in the mirror, practicing her walking movements in her 4 inch heels. Her gown was a silvery blue halter top. It outlined the perfect curves of her waist, and everything was fluffy below the waist line. A thin white translucent material was draped around her waist, and all the way down to the floor. She then tied her hair into an elegant bun at the back of her head with a silvery blue ribbon, and pulled out two small wisps of her raven-coloured locks down on each side to shape her face. Admiring herself for a few moments, she applied some mascara and sparkly light blue eye shadow onto her eyes. She then put on a silvery blue lip gloss, and smacked her lips together. After patting her face with blush, she then looked back at the mirror to see how divine she looked.   
  
DING DONG  
  
"HE'S HERE!! AND HERE I AM GAWKING AT MYSELF LIKE AN IDIOT! EEK!! WHERE"S MY BAG!!" Kagome screeched, and jumped to her senses, hopping around her room to look for her purse.  
  
Greetings and welcomes could be heard from below. That showed that her mom had already opened the door, and was now saying hello to Sesshoumaru. When she located her purse under the pile of dresses, she made sure that she had stashed it with makeup before leaving the room. Kagome took one more quick look in the mirror before opening the door of her room. She then made her way down the stairs, ogling at Sesshoumaru's white tuxedo. Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped open at the sight of Kagome. Could she ever look so elegant and arousing at the same time. The gown hugged every curve on the top part of her body, and the hem of her dress was draped over the stairway, as she walked down the stairs. Kagome blushed and fidgeted with the clasps of her purse, letting Sesshoumaru gawk at her.  
  
"Well...shall we?" Sesshoumaru offered his arm to her, "the others are waiting for us in the limo."  
  
Kagome nodded politely, and waved goodbye to her family. Her mother had tears in her eyes. 'My little girl has finally become a woman...' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself, as she waved back to her daughter who once hated wearing dresses and girly clothes.  
  
"WOW!! Kagome-chan!! Do you ever look so good!!" Sango commented on Kagome's dress, as she got into the limo.  
  
"Hai, Kagome!! You look very elegant!" Miroku complimented.  
  
"The same could be said of you too, Sango-chan! You look good too Miroku!" Kagome returned the compliments heartily.  
  
Sango was wearing a light pink translucent spaghetti strap dress. She had sparkly light pink eye shadow and lip gloss. She also had her hair tied back into a loose ponytail. She had also pulled out some strips of her hair, and made them wavy. Miroku was wearing a dark violet tuxedo, and his hair was neatly combed into a little ponytail at the base of his head.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived at the school and went inside, arm in arm with their partners. The music was blasting through the gymnasium speakers. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stepped inside, and the crowd gasped with awe. Even Inuyasha was gawking at Kagome the whole time during his conversation with Kikyou. Kikyou narrowed her eyes dangerously, and turned around to see who Inuyasha focused his attention on. Kagome. 'Damn, that bitch!' Kikyou cursed in her mind. Kagome spotted Inuyasha with Kikyou, and walked over to him, heels were clicking madly across the gym floor.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly, "can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure..." Inuyasha mumbled, avoiding Kikyou's piercing gaze.  
  
He and Kagome walked to the other end of the gym away from Kikyou.  
  
"Ano...remember what happened at the carnival? The fight with Kikyou that left her all bloodied and mangled?" Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha said nervously, not wanting her to find out about the part where he and Kikyou did 'whoopee.'  
  
"Well...I was there to watch the whole thing between you and Kikyou..." Kagome said sorrowfully, looking at the floor.  
  
Inuyasha looked up. Was she mad at him? Would she hit him? What would she do to him now?  
  
"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started, but Kagome held up her hand.  
  
"You don't need to say it, Inuyasha. I know...I can't deny that I didn't feel crushed when I watched you guys kiss...but as they say it, forgive and forget. I can certainly forgive, but I can't forget..." Kagome said softly, nodding at Sesshoumaru for the signal.  
  
Sesshoumaru then snapped his fingers at the DJ. The DJ nodded, and changed the song.  
  
"Hey, minna! The next song is dedicated to the people who've had other people break their hearts. To show your forgiveness, ask them to dance. Alright, check this out."   
  
(AN: Minna! Download that song by N*Sync coz it's really good! I know that they're old, but it's still good! Trust me people! I know which songs kick ass!! LOL!!)  
  
"Inuyasha, would you like to dance?" Kagome tilted her head for his answer.  
  
"Hai, Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, and followed her to the center of the gym floor.   
  
The song, 'Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You' by N*Sync started playing.   
  
This is the time of year, that we learn to give  
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive.  
We will have the best that time we ever knew  
If you forgive me and I forgive you  
  
I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
It's so hard to believe  
We're staring at the end  
When all we think about is starting up again  
Whatever we lost, when we were apart  
We'll find it all alone in the dark  
  
I don't wanna light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
There's nothing more that I want from you  
Then to lie here together  
And stay here forever with you  
There's no one I ever knew  
That I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you....  
  
I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you  
  
I don't want to light a fire  
Unless it will warm your heart  
I'm playin no holiday songs  
I need you to sing your part  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you...  
  
  
  
YAY!!! I'm DONE THIS CHAP!! WOO HOO!! SO...HOW DIDJA GUYS LIKE IT?!  
  
Ja,  
  
Silver-Bellz 


	15. icy roads are not to be tampered with

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna! How many of you actually downloaded the song by N*Sync last chapter? Anyway, if you didn't it's alright because the lyrics kind of make sense about what Kagome and Inuyasha were going through. In this fic, Inuyasha still feels something for Kagome, but doesn't want to admit that he screwed up. Kikyou knows that, and she plans to get rid of Kagome once and for all! Even if it means killing her...  
  
Anyway, thanks for all your reviews!! I really love you people coz without y'all, there IS no me!!! LOLZ! Anyway, enjoy this chap!!!   
  
  
ICY ROADS ARE NOT TO BE TAMPERED WITH...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome parted slowly from each other after the song ended. Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess it's okay if we can be good friends now, ne?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome went back to Sesshoumaru for a dance. Inuyasha watched the lucky couple kiss and hug each other with happiness. He continued to watch them with a yearning and regretful look in his eyes. He wished that he hadn't been so foolish with his desires on the night of the carnival. Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kikyou coming up to him, and asking him for a dance.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!" Kikyou hissed, and snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Nani?! Oh..." Inuyasha snapped himself out of his thoughts about Kagome, and turned to face Kikyou.  
  
"Ano...let's dance." Kikyou took his hand, and led him into the crowd of couples.  
  
She then took his hands, and wrapped them around her own waist. She encircled her arms around his neck. When Kagome looked their way, she smiled evilly and rubbed her own body against Inuyasha's. Kagome looked disgustedly at her and turned her head the other way to rest it on Sesshoumaru's chest. He looked down at her and smirked at Inuyasha, who was looking at them with a longing look in his eyes.   
  
  
***  
  
After the dance...  
  
Sesshoumaru guided Kagome back to the limo that was awaiting them outside in the freezing rain and cold. As soon as they got into the limo, it drove away into the darkness of the night. Kagome was sleeping peacefully on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. 'My beautiful little angel,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, 'she is just so peaceful when she's asleep.' Too bad that it couldn't remain that way though. A few seconds after, the limo had swerved dangerously to the right, throwing everyone in the limo to the left.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed, trying to regain her posture.  
  
Sesshoumaru regained his balance, and tried to catch Kagome, as the limo veered viciously to the left, throwing Kagome back to the right. Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of a car coming towards them at a high speed. The drunk driver in the other car was going to T-Bone them if they didn't get out of there! The limo suddenly changed direction, and Kagome was thrown out of the car. She landed with a dull thud on the icy road as the drunk driver slammed on his brakes to avoid crashing into Kagome. 'Ugh...' Kagome thought, 'my head is killing me...why is it so bright? What's going on?!' she stood up just as the car made connection with her frail body.  
  
CRASH  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome's piercing shriek filled the air, and she landed some distance away.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he tore his seatbelt off himself, and pried his leg from under the car seat.   
  
"NO!!" he yelled, racing to Kagome's side.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" he yelled, tears were trailing down his face, "KAGOME!! KAGOME!! DON'T DIE OUT ON ME LIKE THIS!! KAGOME!! ONEGAI!! I LOVE YOU!! DON'T GO!!!"  
  
Many people were getting out of their cars, and made a circle around Sesshoumaru and Kagome. One woman stepped out of her car, and called the ambulance. Sesshoumaru didn't care if he was crying in front of everybody. He couldn't lose Kagome now. Not when he needed her the most. Kagome smiled faintly at Sesshoumaru before closing her eyes.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" he yelled, shaking her body.  
  
WOOOWOOOOWOOOOWOOO  
WOOOOOWOOOOOOWOOOO   
  
(AN: okay, so I'm not good at making siren sounds...-_-;;)  
  
A paramedic looked over Kagome's body, and winced. This was not going to be easy. The girl had deep gashes and scraps all over her body-not to mention that her leg was broken. Her forehead was bleeding excessively, and her shoulder was dislocated.   
  
"A FEMALE!! ABOUT AGE 15!! DEEP GASHES ALL OVER HER BODT!! BROKEN LEG!! DISLOCATED SHOULDER!! POSSIBLY A FRACTURED ELBOW!!" the paramedic yelled to the other paramedics, as they nodded and brought the stretcher out.  
  
"Please, sir. We need to check if you have any serious injuries." a nurse was trying to see if Sesshoumaru was seriously injured, but he kept worrying about Kagome.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF I'M INJURED!! KAGOME!! SHE IS MORE INJURED THAN I AM!! GO TREAT HER, IDIOT!! SHE NEEDS ALL THE HELP SHE CAN GET!" Sesshoumaru roared, brushing off the nurse's arm.  
  
The nurse sighed and gave up by throwing her hands up to the air in frustration. The paramedic loaded Kagome carefully onto the stretcher, and put the stretcher back into the ambulance. Sesshoumaru limped all the way to her side, squeezing her hand tightly. 'It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright.' he kept telling himself.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but..." the nurse started, but was silenced by the driver.  
  
"Just let him be." was all he said.  
  
The nurse shrugged, and closed the doors of the vehicle. They then drove off safely to the hospital.   
  
  
***  
  
"MY BABY!! WHERE'S MY BABY!?!" Mrs. Higurashi rushed into the emergency room looking for Kagome.  
  
"You must be Higurashi-san, correct?" the secretary asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and the secretary led the way to Kagome's room. She broke down when she saw Kagome lying on the bed with casts and IV tubes attached to her body. Sesshoumaru was at her side, holding her hand.   
  
"Hakasumi-san, the doctor requests that your leg must be treated urgently," the secretary advised him kindly, "please follow me to room 121 for checkup."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up without any traces of injuries, which surprised her.  
  
"Unlike humans, youkai heal ten times faster than you do. I am staying with Kagome, and that is final." he said emotionlessly.  
  
The secretary nodded warily and left the room. Mrs. Higurashi stood there looking awkwardly at the youkai who was be so caring and gentle over her daughter.   
  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
  
The doctor came into the room with a clipboard in his hands, and a pencil stuck over his left ear. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi and smiled.   
  
"Ah, yes," he said, "Let's see here...Higurashi...oh," he trailed off, leaving a frown on his face, "I'm afraid that your daughter would be in the hospital for the next couple of weeks, Higurashi-dono. She has a fractured elbow, a broken leg, and a little crack in her skull. The chances of surviving...are very slim..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down and said determinedly, "I'll pay whatever it takes to have her cured and ready to go."   
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible. Your daughter also...needs a bone marrow transplant." He said tightly.  
  
"A...a bone marrow transplant? How did she..." Mrs. Higurashi couldn't take the news that was being ingested to her ears.  
  
"Her bone marrow was defected...we don't have much information on it...but we'll look into it...please try to have a good night..." and with that, the doctor left the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru was gripping Kagome's hand firmly. Kagome? Needs a bone marrow transplant? He looked at her face which was all scarred and bruised up. He looked back at Kagome's mother, who was taking a seat on the other side of Kagome's bed.  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." a feeble voice called out.  
  
Sesshoumaru bolted straight up to look for the voice.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru..." it called again.  
  
He looked down, and saw Kagome with her beautiful blue-gray eyes staring back at him. He let out a breath of relief, as he settled back into his chair.  
  
"Kagome...how are you, love?" he whispered to her.  
  
"I-I'm fine...how are you?" she asked quietly, looking at her mother's tear-stained face.  
  
"I'm fine. Your mother hasn't been very well last night. The doctor said that...that...that you..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
"That I what, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly, bringing her free hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Th-that y-you...needed a bone marrow transplant..." he finished hoarsely.  
  
Kagome dropped her hand back onto the hospital and gripped his hand tighter as she took in the news she just heard.  
  
"Well...all I need is a transplant and I'll be fine! So don't worry." Kagome murmured.  
  
"Mmm...Kagome? Kagome, you're awake! Kami-sama! You're alive!!" Mrs. Higurashi woke up, and was happy to see her daughter.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the hand before leaving her alone with her mother. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as soon as he shut the door of room 106. it was a while before a nurse came up to him.  
  
"Sir, has the patient in room 106 awaken up yet?" the nurse questioned him.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened one eye, and nodded absently. She then called for the doctor, and went inside the room with Sesshoumaru close behind.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimatsu, Higurashi-dono. Ah, so I see that your daughter has awakened. Hello Kagome-san. I'm your doctor, Fujiwara-dono. You know that you need a bone marrow transplant am I right?" the doctor happened to say this all very fast.  
  
"Hai, I know that I do." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Very well," Fujiwara said, "I have good news for you. Our team has found you a match who has the same type of bone marrow as you do. We will be contacting that person right now to ask for her permission to do the transplant."  
  
"What is the name of my match, Fujiwara-dono?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"The name of your match is Kobayashi. Kobayashi, Kikyou."  
  
  
  
I know! I know! It is very weird how Kagome needs a bone marrow transplant!! I don't really know much about the bone marrow, so if I wrote anything wrong about the bone marrow stuff, please bear with me, okay? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!! I love you guys!!  
  
Ja,  
Silver-Bellz 


	16. another tragedy

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna!! I know I left off with a cliffhanger last chap, but I always do that with almost all my chaps ^_^? Anyway, will Kikyou agree to the operation? Or will she let Kagome die? Seemingly that she wanted Kagome to die anyway! Thanks for all your reviews!!! Enjoy!!^^  
  
  
  
  
"Kobayashi, Kikyou?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Oh, my..."  
  
"K-K-K-KIKYOU?!" Kagome stuttered, " kami-sama...of all the people in the world..." Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed onto the pillow.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said frantically, "wake up!! Kagome!"  
  
"Maa, maa, she only fainted. She will wake up later." the doctor continued, "we are contacting the client now to ask for her permission."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat silently in her chair. The memories of her first disastrous marriage came to her mind.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed at her drunk husband who was lying naked on the bed with another woman, presumably a prostitute.  
  
"Nan'? Watch wha you're sayin', woman..." he slurred, throwing a beer bottle at her.  
  
CRASH  
  
The beer bottle smashed into tiny pieces, spraying sharp little tiny shards all over the woman standing in the doorway of her bedroom.   
  
"Why don't you just run along? Besides, I think he prefers me over you..." the prostitute smirked and glared at the crying woman in the doorway.  
  
"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE!!" she yelled at her half asleep husband.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" he yelled, and threw another beer bottle at her, sending another attack of shards over her body.  
  
One of the shards snipped her wrist, and she cried out in pain. She looked sadly at her husband, and glared at the whore who had brought all this trouble. The cry of a baby could be heard from another room. She cursed at the prostitute before leaving the room to check on the baby.  
  
"Shh...Kikyou...it's going to be alright...be strong...for me..." the mother whispered and left...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the wrist that one of the shards that had snipped her fifteen years ago. The scar was faint, but it remained there to remind her of the heart-breaking tragedy she went through.   
  
  
***  
  
RING  
RING  
RI-  
  
"Kobayashi residence." A cold voice answered the phone.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kobayashi Kikyou?" Fujiwara asked.  
  
"Hai. This is her, and who might this be?" Kikyou furrowed her brows together to try to remember whose voice this belonged to.  
  
"This is Fujiwara-dono. I am the doctor of the Fujiwara Hospital. We have a patient here that needs a bone marrow transplant, and you are her match. Are you willing to undergo an operation for the transplant?" the doctor asked with politeness.  
  
"I will think about it...and what might the name of the patient be?" Kikyou inquired.  
  
The doctor hesitated before speaking into the phone, "Higurashi...Higurashi Kagome..."  
  
Kikyou almost dropped the phone. Was this all a dream? If she rejected the proposal, her half-sister could have a chance to die! Kikyou was too happy to hear the doctor asking for her answer.  
  
"Kobayashi-san? Kobayashi-san, are you there?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Hai...hai, I'm here..." Kikyou said, pretending to be shocked, "I-I was...just...shocked...m-my little half-sister...d-diagnosed with...some disease...and...and...she n-needs...a...b-bone m-marrow tr-transplant? It's all v-very shocking...oh...oh my..."   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshoumaru who nodded back at her knowingly. They knew that Kikyou was just acting, but the doctor bought it anyway.  
  
"Hai. I see. There, there. She will get better if you will agree to the operation...well, do you accept or decline?" he asked her.  
  
"I-I...I decline. Her health is not a concern of me. Good day Fujiwara-dono." Kikyou switched back from her shocked voice to her usual cold one.  
  
"I...I understand Kobayashi-san...good day to you too." He replied grimly, and turned around to face them with the horrible answer.  
  
"She declined..." he said bleakly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and averted her gaze to the floor. Her daughter was going to die at a young age, and she would never know the happiness of a good marriage. Trying to hold back her tears, she bent over and stroked Kagome's hair.   
  
"I promise you that you're going to be alright...I'm not going to let you die..." Mrs. Higurashi said determinedly.  
  
At that moment, someone burst in through the door. Then another came, and another, and another...  
  
"NEECHAN, KAACHAN!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!"  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
"SOUTA! INUYASHA! SANGO-CHAN! MIROKU-SAMA! JIICHAN...Buyo?" Kagome scratched her head at the sight of Buyo, but then shrugged an focused the attention on her friends and family.  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"The same could be asked of you. Why are YOU here?" He replied smoothly.  
  
"I-I was just visiting!" Inuyasha tried to think of a way to answer his question besides saying that he missed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Are you alright? My best buddy in the hospital!! EEK!! All the people at school are talking about you!! You're so popular now!!" Sango chirped, ruffling her best friend's hair playfully.  
  
"Sango-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!" Kagome whined happily, and bopped her friend on the nose.  
  
"Kagome, Jiichan, Souta, and I are going to leave you alone with your friends. I'm going to Fujiwara-san to see if there are any other matches for the transplant, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked feebly.  
  
"Hai." Kagome said quietly, remembering that she needed a transplant.  
  
The three went out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with her friends' questions.  
  
"Huh? Kagome, what transplant? Did you hit something too hard?" Miroku joked, nudging her lightly.  
  
Sango giggled and hit Miroku on the arm, "C'mon, Miro! This is serious ^_^!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly, "Miro?" he questioned, "when did you start calling him that?"  
  
Sango flushed, "I ano...he...ano...ah...we..."   
  
The group burst into hearty laughter, except for Sesshoumaru even though he did have a little smirk tugging at his lips. Sango was the first to stop laughing.  
  
"Okay...Kagome-chan...seriously...why do you need a transplant? What kind of transplant anyway?" she asked her friend seriously, chuckling could still be heard in the background.  
  
"I-I need a bone marrow transplant..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Suddenly, the world around Inuyasha came to a stop. A bone marrow transplant?! Kagome? She needs one?! Why?! Is she going to die?! What's going to happen?   
  
"Oi, Kagome! What did you mom mean by 'another match'? Did you already have one match?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Hai." Kagome nodded, "but she refused to undergo the surgery."  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on her hand tightened. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Sesshoumaru softened under her gaze. It was so gentle and full of love. She was the only one who saw through his cold exterior, and understood him, reached out to him. He couldn't afford to lose her now. 'I will do whatever it takes to save my little tenshi...' he thought to himself, as he rubbed his hand over her small hand for reassurance. Inuyasha saw this and stiffened. He remember the times when he and Kagome were in the love tunnel.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with a pleading look in his eyes, "please tell that...Kikyou girl to undergo the operation to save Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha looked up shockingly, as so did the rest of the group. Since when had Sesshoumaru shown respect for him, and Kikyou was the match?!?!? Inuyasha nodded sincerely at him and Kagome.  
  
  
***  
  
Kikyou crammed her hands into her jacket pocket, as she stomped out of the house onto the street. She had phoned Inuyasha a couple of times, and his mother said that he had gone to visit a friend at the hospital. 'Stupid Kagome!' she raged, 'it's obvious that Inuyasha still loves that bitch!!' Kikyou did not notice any of the looks that she was getting as she stomped her way to the end of the block. She did not notice the car that was streaking towards her at a fast pace.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRCCHHHH  
  
CRASH  
  
(AN: okay, so I'm not good at making brake sounds! -_-;;)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kikyou screamed as the car smashed into her body, sending her flying into the stop sign.  
  
Her body landed onto the pavement with a dull thud, and a pool of blood began to circle around her body, as so did the crowd of people...  
  
  
  
WOO HOO!! KIKYOU GOT HIT BY A CAR!!! GOMEN TO KIKYOU LOVERS, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, I DON'T REALLY LIKE HER...ANYWAY, WILL KAGOME DIE?!? WILL SESSHOUMARU BE HEART-BROKEN ONCE HE FINDS OUT THAT THERE IS NO OTHER MATCH OR CURE FOR KAGOME? WILL HE LEAVE HER? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! AND WHY AM I ON CAPS LOCK!? LOLZ!! Anyway, -_-;; catch the next chap sometime this week!! Arigato for all your reviews!! ^_________________^  
  
Ja,  
Silver-bellz 


	17. I'LL KILL YOU! GIMME BACK MY MARROW, DAM...

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna!! I have so muck HMK n I also have a UNIT TEST on religion (I go to a catholic high school)l!! My teacher is a hard marker, and I got 1.5 out of TEN on a FRICKIN QUIZ!!! It's so hard! Damn, I need a BREAK...from homework de gozaru yo!! ^_____________^!! I will never leave my readers hanging!! Arigato for your generous amount of reviews!! I finally made 100!! Woo hoo!!! YAHAHAHAHA!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I MADE 100!!! AHAHAHA!!! -_-;; Ahem, anyway, better get started on this chap!! Just remember...things may NOT be as expected as they seem...Kikyou might live, even though I don't like her...hehehe, we'll just have to read to find out what happens, ne?  
  
  
I'LL KILL YOU!! GIVE ME BACK MY MARROW, DAMN YOU!!  
  
"Emergency here!! We have a casualty from a car accident with severe injuries to her arms, legs, and back!! Quick, she's losing consciousness! We're losing her!! We're LOSING HER!!" a nurse yelled, as she and a team of paramedics rushed into the emergency room.  
  
"W-Where am I?" Kikyou thought faintly, as her eyes drifted from one person to another.  
  
"Don't worry, miss! You're going to be fine! Just hold on! We're almost there!!" a nursed encouraged her to 'stay with them', "DOCTOR!!" she yelled.  
  
'Inuyasha...I need you...' was the last thing Kikyou thought before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
  
***  
  
"Kagome!!" Mrs. Higurashi burst into the hospital room, accompanied by Souta and Jiichan.  
  
"Nan desu ka yo?" Kagome asked normally.  
  
"Neechan!!" Souta's face was brimming with happiness, "they found you a match!! She's a patient here in the hospital right now!! She looks exactly like you, and her name starts with a 'K' too! Now you can get a bone marshmallow plant!"  
  
The whole group cheered. Kagome's face slowly spread into a toothy grin. Her younger brother's intelligence on bone marrow transplants weren't very...sharp. Souta beamed, not knowing what his sister was smiling about.  
  
"What's the person's name, Souta?" Kagome asked him with a voice filled with humor.  
  
Souta scrunched up his face, "Ano...I think that her name was like...Ki...Kiko or something like that...Ki-ku-yo...I think..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kikyou? Had he heard him right? What was she doing in the hospital? Kagome had also sensed the tension when Souta mentioned (or tried to mention Kikyou's name) Kikyou's name.  
  
"Anyway," Souta continued happily, "she is not awake yet because she got hit by a car. They're going to do the transplant while she's asleep. Isn't it great, Neechan?"  
  
Kagome nodded stiffly, and forced a fake smile. Souta didn't notice the difference and just kept smiling happily. Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door of the room.   
  
"Inuyasha, where do you think you're going?" Sango asked sharply.  
  
"I...I have to see something..." he said nervously, and left the room.  
  
Sango sighed and turned back to face Kagome.   
  
"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," she said reassuringly, patting her hand, "he'll come back alright..."  
  
No sooner when Inuyasha left, a group of nurses and doctors came in. They moved Kagome onto a stretcher with wheels. It was difficult, but they had managed to get her into the operation room.  
  
"Friends and family must wait outside. Our hospital policy." The nurse smiled dryly at Mrs. Higurashi, as she ushered them out of the room.  
  
Kagome looked around the room, it was painted a light blue, a typical hospital colour. Her gaze fell onto the mini table beside her. They were filled with different sized objects that were sharp and shiny. Kagome paled at the sight of them. Were they going to slice her skin with these?!?! She had no clue, but it was pretty obvious that they would. The doors opened, and another stretcher with a person on it rolled in. Kagome presumed that it was the person that was going to do the transplant. She did not see the face of the girl because her head was turned the other way.  
  
"Alright, everyone!! Put on your gloves!" the doctor instructed, and put his on with a big snap.  
  
The nurse turned the girl's head to face the ceiling. Kagome gasped. It couldn't be...Kikyou?! She was the one that got hit by a car?! How!? Kagome was pondering about this when she was abruptly jerked out of her thoughts by the doctor.   
  
"Higurashi-dono, I'm going to give you some anesthetic. You won't remember a thing when you wake up. Sweet dreams!"   
  
And with that, the doctor put the oxygen mask on her. At her first breath, the view began to get hazy, then everything began to slide out of focus. In a few seconds, sleep claimed her.   
  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha rushed down the halls to look for Kikyou. He got more frustrated as soon as he found out that this hospital had ten floors with thirty rooms in each level. He stomped up to the secretary, who was talking on the phone.  
  
"You!" he growled, "where is the patient Kikyou?"  
  
She looked up with pure annoyance written all over her face. She then told the person that she would call her back, and hung up.  
  
"Are you related to this patient, sir?" she asked mildly.  
  
"No!" he snapped, "I'm just here to see her!! You know, a VISITOR?!"  
  
"Hai! I know what a visitor is, sir!!" the secretary was pissed now.  
  
A rude man had interrupted her phone call, and was now speaking rudely to her. She then looked into her notebook to see who the patient was.  
  
"SIR, we REQUIRE the patient's NAME, and the REASON for WHY you're here." The secretary said slowly, stressing each capitalized word.  
  
"WELL, the PATIENT'S NAME is KO-BAY-YA-SHI, KI-KU-YO." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, emphasizing each syllable in Kikyou's name.  
  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously, and looked up the name. She then led the way to a waiting room where Sesshoumaru and the gang were waiting.  
  
"Oi, nurse!! I asked for Kikyou's room, not some waiting room!" he said irritably.  
  
"Well, the patient is INSIDE the operation room, as you can see there." She sniffed disapprovingly.  
  
Inuyasha and the secretary were glowering at each other...no...more like having a glaring contest.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha?" Miroku tapped him on the shoulder, "just what ARE you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Nani?!" Inuyasha snapped out of his glare to turn to Miroku, "me and this wench were having a glaring contest."  
  
"o.O"  
  
"Shuddup, Miroku!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
  
After one hour later...  
  
Sesshoumaru paced up and down the halls outside the operation room. Every once in a while, he would stop to look at the doors, and then resume his pacing again. Inuyasha was watching football on the overhead television, and the rest pf the people were zonked out on the sofa. Suddenly, the door opened. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and cast his eyes on the door. The doctor walked out with a smile on his face.  
  
"The operation was successful." he said, relieved, "the patients are both sleeping right now. Please wait for the nurses to restore them to their rooms before you meet them. They went through a lot today, and they need rest."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a sigh that he had been holding for a very long time, and nodded silently at the doctor.  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Something was tickling her eyes. It felt warm and radiant. Kagome tried to brush it away, but it remained. She groaned and turned over to the other side, wincing, as she put pressure on her right arm. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the bright yellow sunlight shining through the windows. The birds were chirping merrily outside. The sunlight was really bothering Kagome's eyes, so she pulled the covers over her head with her left arm.  
  
"Mmm...not a morning person, are we?" a cold voice said lazily.  
  
Kagome eyes shot open as she threw off the covers, and sat up. She winced slightly at the pain that shot up her back when she sat up. Her eyes widened even more when she saw who had made the comment.  
  
"K-K-Kikyou?!" she sputtered.  
  
Kikyou was already sitting upright in her bed with a cast over her right arm and a bandage on her forehead.   
  
"Very good, Kagome. You remember me...not that it would matter of course." Kikyou said, with a voice full of ice cold venom filled with pure distaste.  
  
In her free hand, was a gleaming knife.  
  
"Die, Kagome."  
  
  
  
HAHA!! I left off with a cliffhanger again! I love this!! ^__________^ Anyway, do you see that little bluish purplish button called 'go'? Good. Click on that and submit a review! Arigato!  
  
Silver-bellz 


	18. the unforgivable

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna! GOMEN NASAI!! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time because I had a lot of homework!! Sugoi!! A catholic high school DOES have a lot of homework -_-!! Anyway, today is Friday and you know what that means? YES, IT'S UPDATE TIME! LOL!! -_-;; anyway, hope you enjoy this story. Please bear with me if it's a bit crappy and over dramatized because I think that all that homework has taken up so much space in my wonderful brain, thus, taking up the space of the fanfic writing skills! I'll try to write a good chap, k? Arigato for understanding, peeps!! This is where Rin makes her appearance!! She is the same age as Kagome, and really beautiful!   
  
  
THE UNFORGIVABLE  
  
Kagome stopped breathing, as she watched the gleaming knife shimmer in the sunlight before her. She widened her eyes when Kikyou raised it above her head.  
  
"Kikyou..." she croaked, "you aren't serious..."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am, Kagome. With you out of the way, I can only think of the things only me and Inuyasha can do..." Kikyou said dreamily.  
  
"Demo...Inuyasha doesn't love me anymore...he loves you, Kikyou! Onegai!! Hear me out!!!" Kagome cried frantically, as she saw the knife rush towards her a fast speed.  
  
Kikyou smiled evilly as she watched the blade of the knife pierce Kagome's creamy pearl skin. Kagome cried out painfully.  
  
"Do you know how it feels to love someone who loves another?" Kikyou said hatefully.  
  
"I...I don't understand!! Inuyasha loves you-AGH!!" Kagome cried out again, as Kikyou raised her knife and stabbed it into her leg again.  
  
"Shut up!!" Kikyou screamed, "FOOL, HE LOVES YOU!! NOT ME!! I CAN SEE THE LONGING LOOK IN HIS EYES WHEN YOU'RE WITH HIS OLDER BROTHER!! I CAN FEEL THAT HE STILL WANTS YOU!!"   
  
[Now normally, Kikyou wouldn't have lost her temper like that, but this time she was really peeved that Kagome was really clueless about how Inuyasha feels about her.]   
  
Kagome wiped her tears away with her good hand, and stared at her half sister with eyes that shone like fearful confusion.  
  
"Nani? He...what he did to you at the carnival shows enough proof that he desires you..."Kagome said weakly, ignoring the blood that were pouring out of the newly opened wounds.  
  
"Enough!! It's time that you die, wench. Good-bye, half sister." Kikyou cackled, and raised the bloody blade over Kagome's head.   
  
Kagome fixed her eyes upon the crimson silver blade that hovered inched above her head. she closed her eyes as tears streamed down the side of her face, accepting her fate. Kikyou smiled evilly to herself. 'Now I can be with Inuyasha all I want without any interruptions.' She thought to herself, and an inappropriate image of her and Inuyasha came into her mind. She began to smile joyfully, as she image became more improper.   
  
"Ano..."  
  
Kikyou shook the image out of her head. 'Not yet,' she thought, 'not until after I kill her...' She looked back down at Kagome who had one eye open, wondering why it took her so long to kill her. Kikyou took a deep breath, and slowly raised the knife over her head. She then brought it down rushing towards her half sister's head.   
  
THUMP  
  
The door bounced open with Inuyasha standing there with a bundle of roses in hand. Caught in action, Kikyou gasped and stopped. The knife was only centimeters away from creating a nasty gash on Kagome's nose. Kikyou looked trapped. She couldn't say that she didn't try to kill Kagome of course, Inuyasha wasn't that dumb.   
  
"Inuyasha...I..." Kikyou started.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said sadly, "you tried to kill Kagome, didn't you?"  
  
"What does it look like, Inuyasha?! I did it for you!! I did it for us!! We can be happy together without her in the picture!! Inuyasha!! I'm doing this for us!! We can live a happy life together!! Just me and you!!" Kikyou screeched, becoming more paranoid every second.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sadly, "Kikyou, you are my past...you didn't even believe me when I had said that Naraku had set me up. You didn't have faith in me...you also cheated on me with that guy in the archery tournament..."  
  
"That was for my half sister's downfall!!" she shouted, "I had to win her!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with the saddest eyes. He had still longed for her after what had happened since the night of the carnival, and it hurts him deeply when he sees her with his older brother. It made Kagome feel pitiful too. Kikyou looked between the two former lovers, and then grabbed Kagome by the neck. Kagome looked like as if the world has come to an end.   
  
"Kikyou!! Put her down!! You don't know what you're doing!! Calm down, Kikyou!! Onegai, let's talk things out, ne?" Inuyasha said rationally, but he was paralyzed with fear inside.  
  
"No," Kikyou said menacingly, with insanity in her eyes, "let's talk things out after I throw her out the window!"   
  
"Kikyou....s-stop it...y-you're n-not y-yours-self t-today...s-stop...o-onegai..." Kagome managed to choke out.   
  
"Shut up, you silly girl!! Ha!! Now Inuyasha and I can be bonded together forever!!" Kikyou cackled wickedly, as she dragged Kagome to the window.  
  
Using his hanyou powers, Inuyasha ran towards Kikyou at inhuman speed, and knocked her unconscious. Kagome just fell forward from her grasp. She didn't even bother to stop herself from making contact with the hard cold linoleum floor because she was weak from the loss of blood. Inuyasha caught before the hit the floor, and brought her back to the hospital bed.   
  
"I'll be back, "he whispered, "don't worry, Kikyou won't be able to hurt you. If she does, I'll protect you...always..."  
  
Kagome looked at him tiredly and nodded, mixed emotions were beginning to develop. Inuyasha had just said that he would always protect...always...wasn't that nice? Kagome smiled faintly before giving in to a world of slumber. Inuyasha smiled and stroked her hair. He wished that he hadn't screwed up with Kagome. Her aura was so warm and comforting, while Kikyou's was cold and demanding. Inuyasha crept out of the room, and shut the door softly behind him. He then stormed to the reception's office to complain-wait no-yell at them about how often they check on their patients.  
  
"YOU," Inuyasha hollered, making everyone in the room jump, "HOW BAD IS THE SERVICE HERE IN THIS HOSPITAL?! MY GIRLFRIEND ALMOST GOT KILLED FROM A PSYCHO MANIAC YOU PUT IN HER ROOM!! YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!! YOU ALMOST GOT HER FUCKING KILLED!!! SHE IS NOW SUFFERING FROM SEVERE STAB WOUNDS FROM A KNIFE?! HOW DID A KNIFE GET INTO HER ROOMMATE'S HANDS?! ARE YOU IDIOTS EVEN CAREFUL ABOUT THESE THINGS?! WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS?!"   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ALRIGHT!! IF THE PATIENT IS REALLY ACTUALLY INJURED, THEN SHOW ME WHERE SHE IS!" the nurse huffed indignantly.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and led the way to Kagome's room, followed by the nurse and a bunch of other people who were listening to their conversation. Inuyasha opened the door, and there was Kagome sleeping peacefully on the bed with blood on her covers. Kikyou was on the floor with a knife in her hand. Many people gasped at this scene. The nurse paled and called for the doctor.  
  
"Kami...we're were lucky that you arrived on time...or else she could've died from another stab wound." The doctor told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha nodded silently and smirked at the nurse. She glared at him, and then her look turned apologetic.  
  
"Gomen nasai, for all the trouble we've caused." She explained sheepishly.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing and acknowledged her apology by nodding his head again. Sesshoumaru burst into the room. His eyes looked around wildly for Kagome. His golden eyes were flashing dangerously. If anyone had dare hurt his tenshi...they would die by his claws. His eyes softened when he saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed, but stiffened when he saw the bloody mess.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered, taking her hand in his.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer. He had to leave...away from his brother...and his supposedly girlfriend.  
  
  
***  
  
"Mmm...where am I..." Kagome mumbled sleepily, and turned over in her bed.  
  
"You are in the Fujiwara hospital, room 120." A voice rang out merrily.  
  
Kagome whipped around in her bed to see who the voice belonged to. She saw a girl sitting in another bed on the other side of the room. She had chestnut brown layered hair, and her eyes were a limpid pool of chocolate. The girl stared at Kagome with interest, as so did Kagome with her.   
  
"My name's Rin. I'm fifteen years old. It's been very lonely here, especially when I've got no one to talk to!" Rin's voice saddened at that.  
  
"My name's Kagome. I'm also fifteen. Don't your family members come to visit you?" Kagome inquired, not prepared for the answer.  
  
"No. they all passed away..." Rin said sadly, and then her mood changed to happiness, "but now that you're here, I'm not so lonely anymore!!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her. 'Whoa...this girl...is happy, and always makes the best of any situation, no matter how bad it this.' Kagome admired Rin's positive attitude.  
  
"So...why are you here, Kagome-chan? May I call you that? Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Only if I can call you Rin-chan!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Hai!!" Rin beamed at her.  
  
"Well...I am here because I was in a car accident on the night of my prom." Kagome began.  
  
"Oh my...Kami!! Your PROM night?!? How awful!!" Rin cried.  
  
"But that's not it though...I also got severely attacked by my half sister, Kikyou, who was also sharing the same room as me. She was also here because I need a bone marrow transplant." Kagome explained.  
  
Rin clasped hands to her chest, "a bone marrow transplant also!?! How horrible!! Your half sister!? Crap!! That must hurt!!"  
  
Kagome nodded and asked, "and how come you're here, Rin-chan?"  
  
"Well," she started, "my family and I were going on a camping trip. In the middle of the night, a pack of wolves came into our camp and started attacking me. My father stayed behind to help my mother because she was having difficulty walking...she was going to have my baby brother...they weren't really lucky in escaping...I was the only survivor from the attack...the rest of the family were announced...dead..." she finished with a sigh at the end.  
  
"Oh, Rin, gomen nasai...I didn't mean to bring this up..." Kagome said pitifully, wringing her hands.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about it! It's quite alright! I don't mind sharing this with another person, since it has been so long talking to someone who'll listen! Arigato for listening to me talk, Kagome-chan!" Rin said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome smiled and yawned, "I'm going to catch some more sleep, okay Rin-chan? I feel drained..."  
  
"Oh...okay-" Rin was cut off by a knock on then door.  
  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
  
Rin focused her eyes on the person that had interrupted her. It was Sesshoumaru who came in. Her jaw dropped open. He was dead gorgeous. With his golden amber eyes, and long white silver hair. Rin's heart skipped a beat as Kagome sat up to greet him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome's whole face lit up.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called, hugging her fiercely, but careful at the same time not to reopen any of her wounds, "I was so afraid...that...that you would not survive...my little tenshi..."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'm alright now, Sess-chan..."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back to take a look at how Kagome was. Her body, which used to have gash wounds, now held scars. He then smiled at Kagome, and leaned forward to kiss her. Kagome sighed and smiled into his embrace, forgetting that Rin was there watching them.   
'Oh, how foolish of me to think that he was available! Baka! Baka! Baka!' Rin scolded herself, 'why would he want me if he can have Kagome-chan? She is very lucky to have someone like him...' Rin thought sadly, as she watched the couple embrace each other tenderly. She sighed dejectedly, and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open, remembering that Rin was there. She broke off the embrace reluctantly, and Sesshoumaru growled lightly.   
  
"Ah...Sess-chan, I want you to meet my new friend here...Rin! Sesshoumaru, Rin. Rin, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome introduced.  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru both nodded a hello to each other. Sesshoumaru then had to go home. Kagome sighed and smiled, but then frowned. Rin noticed this and raised her question.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you love him?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Hai...but he reminded me so much Inuyasha..." Kagome replied sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Rin tilted her head to the side.  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh, and started her story. The two girls talked long into the night, as the snow continued to fall gently outside.  
  
  
  
Hai! I know this chap sucked, but I'm working on it to improve it!! Yes, this is gonna be a Inuyasha/Kagome story because everyone loves them so much! Arigato for all your reviews!! Lub yoohz!!! ^_~  
  
Ja,   
Baby-vox 


	19. all i want for christmas

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna!! Gomen I haven't updated a chap in a long time and I bet you're wondering if I actually left you guys hanging there. Well, just to tell you, YES, I AM continuing this fic, but it may NOT be updated frequently. You might find a new chapter updated at least twice every week. I have so much DAMN homework!! Anyway, I have a lot of tests coming up, so I better study...... ............check that, I better write this fic first before I do any studying!! AITE then, enjoy this chap!! Arigato for the generous amount of reviews from y'all! MUAH ^____^  
  
  
ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS...IS YOU  
  
Inuyasha woke up to a cold December morning with a little ache in his chest. he put his hand to the spot where it dulled with pain. He was going to pull the covers back over his head when he thought about Kagome, who was in even more pain than he was. The more he thought of Kagome, the throbbing in his chest began to increase. 'Kagome...' he sighed with depression. Inuyasha looked out the window, only to find that it was a winter wonderland outside. Everything was enveloped in a blinding white. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, and looked at the calendar. Today was December 21st. 'Damn...' he thought, 'I only have four days to get a present for Kagome......Nani?!?! Where did that come from? A present? For Kagome? What am I thinking?!' Inuyasha hit himself angrily over the head for thinking of such things.  
  
  
***  
  
Rin peeped out the window from her bed to see what it was like outside. The flurries had blanketed the whole city in white yesterday night. Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily, and gazed outside the window. The whiteness had reminded her of Sesshoumaru's white silky hair. 'I wish he was mine.' she thought bitterly. The next second, Rin's eyes snapped open, and she reprimanded herself for even thinking about Kagome's boyfriend like that. Kagome stirred in her bed, and mumbled some gibberish words that sounded like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
  
"Naa...Rin-chan? Why are you hitting yourself on the head?" Kagome had also woke up, due to the slapping sound when Rin reprimanded herself.  
  
"Eh? Oh, you're awake...ano...my head was...unfocused...hai...unfocused..." Rin said sheepishly.  
  
"Eh...okay..." Kagome replied scratching her head, and then looking out the window, "Sugoi!! Would you look outside?! It's a winter wonderland!!"  
  
Rin smiled lightly at this. Kagome looked closely at Rin from her bed, squinting.  
  
"Rin-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"I...iie...nothing is bothering me...I'm fine..." Rin said, brightening up falsely, but Kagome bought it anyway.  
  
"Ah...okay..."  
  
After an awkward brief moment of silence, Rin decided to pop the question because it was bothering her so much.  
  
"Who do you love more? Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?" she blurted out of the blue, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome was taken back by the sudden burst of inquiry, "ano...I...I don't know... Sesshoumaru is very good to me and all...demo he's not really my type...he's too...serious? Inuyasha is a fun immature type I guess..."  
  
KNOCK   
KNOCK  
  
This time, it was a nurse who interrupted their conversation. She approached Kagome with a wheelchair.  
  
"Higurashi-dono, it is time for your checkup with Fujiwara-san. Do you think you can move into the wheelchair without my help? Is it too painful? Here sit up, child. Swing your legs over the bed...that's it..." the nurse encouraged Kagome to move onto the wheelchair without any help.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome exhaled heavily and dropped into the wheelchair.  
  
"Now...that wasn't so hard was it?" the nurse flashed Kagome a smile.  
  
Kagome shook her head, and the nurse pushed her out of the room. A few minutes later, someone came into the room. No, it wasn't a nurse or Kagome. It was that long white-haired handsome man of whom Rin desired very much. She almost hiccupped at the sight of him because she wasn't expecting him to come so soon.   
  
"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin calmly, trying to hide his panicky emotions of what could have happened to Kagome.  
  
"The nurse took her..." Rin sighed dejectedly, knowing that she wouldn't have a chance with him.  
  
"Where?! Where did she take her?!" Sesshoumaru asked anxiously.  
  
"Relax!! It's only a checkup with the doctor. She'll be back in ten minutes!" Rin said, irritated.  
  
"Oh..." was all he said, before closing the door, and walking to sit by Kagome's bed.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
The two people sat in silence as the snow continued to fall silently outside.  
  
"So why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked out of the blue, surprised at himself for starting a conversation with some girl he hardly knew.  
  
"Eh? Ah...because of severe wounds..." Rin was also surprised.  
  
"Wounds? From where?"  
  
"Err...wolves...attacked me and my family on a camping trip..." Rin said slowly.  
  
"Sou ka..."   
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Don't they visit you?"   
  
"I...I was the only survivor...from the attack..." Rin said sadly.  
  
"Ah...gomen nasai..." Sesshoumaru softened.  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up calmly at the girl sitting on the bed. Her milky chocolate eyes held a lot of unsaid emotions. She just looked so helpless that Sesshoumaru wanted to comfort and be by her side forever. 'Wait a MINUTE!' Sesshoumaru thought, 'I have Kagome! I shouldn't think about Rin! Chikusho! I better leave...' Sesshoumaru got up from the chair and walked to the door.  
  
"Ano...I'm going now...uh...talk to you some other time..." Sesshoumaru told her quickly, shutting the door behind him, and let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's voice called out, as the nurse wheeled her back to her room.  
  
"Chikusho..." Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, and pretended not to hear the voice, as he made a mad dash for the elevator door, knocking out an old lady on the way.  
  
He muttered a quick apology and helped the cursing senior to her legs, quickly walking to the elevator.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!" Kagome's voice yelled again, but it was too late.  
  
The inu youkai went into the elevator, punching at the lobby button repeatedly until the doors closed. He sighed as soon as they closed, and leaned against the opposite wall. Today was just not his day. He preferably did not want to see Kagome because he would just have to go back to her hospital room, which she shared with Rin...Rin. Sesshoumaru was confused. Were there new feelings blossoming for Rin? He wasn't sure...he needed time to think. He knew that his younger brother still felt something for Kagome...but...  
  
"ARGH!!" Sesshoumaru yelled in frustration and pounded the elevators walls with his fist.  
  
Today was not his day.  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha flipped through catalogs, looking for something to buy for Kagome. 'Kuso,' he thought, 'it's hard to think of something to buy for a girl who has been mad at you...' he sighed as he tossed the catalog into the recycling bin, and dug up a new one from the pile of magazines and newspapers from his kitchen. His thoughts were interrupted by-  
  
RING  
RING  
  
Yes, his thoughts were interrupted by the dumb phone. He grabbed the receiver off the hook, and wedged the phone between his right ear and his shoulder.  
  
"Hello?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"HEY!! INU!!" Miroku replied happily, laughter could be heard in the background, "WHAT'S UP, DUDE?!  
  
"Nothing much, Miroku...thinking of something to buy for Kagome..." Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for saying that out loud.  
  
"HEY, GUYS!! GUESS WHAT!? INU'S thinking of something to buy for Kagome!!" Miroku told the crowd of people in the background.  
  
"Grr...bouzu! Unless, you value your life, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" he snarled and turned red, as he heard more laughter and giggles in the background.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, alright. Chill, Inu. We're all having fun here!" Miroku implied, "we'll help you get a present for Kagome-sama, if you'd like...Sango would know what to get her. Come on over! We'll all help!!" Miroku said cheerfully, and invited Inuyasha over to his house.  
  
"Alright, Miroku. I'm coming over..." Inuyasha growled, grabbing his coat, and put the phone back into the hook.  
  
As soon as he put the receiver down, the phone rang again. 'GRRRR!!! MIROKU, YOU BAKA!' he thought, and snatched the phone off its hook.   
  
"WHAT IS IT AGAIN, MIROKU!?!" Inuyasha hollered into the phone.  
  
"Err...I think I have the wrong number?" another male voice said dazedly.  
  
"Err...oops...gomen...thought you were somebody else...gomen..." Inuyasha sweat dropped, and toned down his voice.  
  
"This is the Hakasumi residence. Am I correct?" the male asked.  
  
"Hai..." Inuyasha said, "make it quick, I have places to go."  
  
"Alright," said the man.  
  
What Inuyasha heard next, was very unexpected. He dropped the phone, and fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
Ehehe...gomen it took be so long to update! I had a seriously case of writer's block, and couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway, hope this chap did not suck as much.   
  
Ja,  
RiNoa 


	20. is you

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hello minna!! EEP!! ::dodges rotten tomatoes:: I KNOW!! I KNOW!! I haven't updated for a long time, and part of that was because my stupid computer ::kick:: GR!! Anyway, as I was saying, my stupid computer screwed up...erasing all my documents!! And then I got like really mad, so I punched the bathroom wall...and left a dent in it =)!! HEHEZ I'm such tomboy!! =P anyway, please enjoy this chapter!! Arigato!! Oh, and...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
  
  
IS YOU...  
  
"Hello? Hello?? Is there anyone there??" the man asked urgently.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm here..." Inuyasha replied weakly.  
  
"Alright...so if you want to make any visiting arrangements for Kobayashi Kikyou in the Fujiwara Mental Institute, just call this number! Thank you and good luck!" the man informed him.  
  
"Yeah...bye..." Inuyasha said quietly, as he hung up the phone, and put his head into his hands.  
  
Kikyou was now a patient of a mental hospital. His first love...but not a successful one. Maybe going over to Miroku's would cheer him up a bit. Inuyasha groaned and picked up his jacket on his way to the door. He shut the door with a loud slam behind him. Inuyasha let out the deep breath that he had been holding all along. Why was he this nervous? He didn't feel anything for Kikyou anymore. Kagome was the one who he really loved. The hanyou made his first step towards his perverted neighbour's house. He turned his gaze to the frosted windows of Miroku's house, and made out the outline of a dark evergreen blur decorated with many different coloured bulbs (supposedly a Christmas tree -__-;;). The light from his house was shining out to Inuyasha...calling him...beckoning...like how Kikyou beckoned him to her at the night of the carnival...NO...Inuyasha shook his snow-covered head, and walked slowly to the front gate of the wannabe monk's house. There were a lot of figures laughing inside the warm illuminated house. Now and then, the figures would move.  
  
SLAP  
  
"HENTAI!!!!"  
  
That jerked Inuyasha out of his thoughts, as he heard that all too familiar slap and scream. 'Miroku, Miroku...' he thought, 'what perversion have you been up to now?' he smirked and started his way up the threshold steps to his friend's front door.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"HEY, GUYS!!" Miroku yelled, rubbing his red hand-printed cheek, "INU IS HERE!!"  
  
"Well, then let him in!!" Sango said fiercely, glaring at him.  
  
"Yeow...dear Sango, I never knew that you had it in you..." Miroku grinned stupidly at her, as he swung the door open to let his friend in.  
  
"INU!! Welcome!! Step right in!!" Miroku greeted, and ushered him into the house like how a mother would.  
  
"Heh. What did you do to her? I heard her scream and a fearsome slap..." Inuyasha smirked at the reddening face of Sango.  
  
"The usual, Inuyasha...the usua-HENTAI!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
THUD  
  
"You never learn, do you?" Inuyasha shook his head, as he watched Miroku's victim walk back indignantly to the living room.  
  
"Ow...what is it with me and my curse with touching women?" Miroku said, as he picked himself up from the ground.  
  
The two friends then followed Sango to the living room where they were greeted by Kouga, Hiten, and Tsuki.  
  
"HEYYYYY, INUUUUU!! WUTZUP?" Hiten grinned and slapped Inuyasha on the back in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Dog-turd..." Kouga nodded brusquely.  
  
"Wimpy wolf..." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
The two arch nemeses stared at each other heatedly.  
  
"Err...Inuyasha?" Sango waved her hand in front of the dog boy's face, "err...well, if you're listening...Tsuki and I found something that Kagome would probably like..."  
  
As if it were magic, Inuyasha quickly snapped his gaze off Kouga's growling face, and appeared mysteriously beside the girls and their magazine in a split second. The girls sweat dropped and showed Inuyasha their ideas.  
  
"Oh!!! Inuyasha...you HAFTA get her THIS..." Sango pointed to a picture that looked like a piece of scrappy clothing of some sort.  
  
"Eh?" he scratched his head, and turned the magazine around, trying to figure out what the picture was, "what's this? It looks like a little skimpy bandana...with a picture of a monkey on it..."  
  
"Inuyasha!! It's a PAUL FRANK THONG!!! KAG LOVES PAUL FRANK!! It's only thirty-five bucks for six of them!! What a deal!! Get her these! She'll love you to death, man!!" Tsuki gushed, waving the magazine in front of his face.  
  
"A-a thong?? Wh-what? Are you insane???? She might think that...that I'm playing some kind of perversion on her!!" Inuyasha said red facedly, pointing his claws at the skimpy little under piece.  
  
"Or...you could get her a Paul Frank sweater...only sixty bucks..." Sango said, looking at the catalogue.   
  
"What's with Paul Frank?" Inuyasha grumbled, taking the catalogue and looking at the other Paul Frank merchandise.  
  
"No, no, no!!" Sango snapped her fingers, "okay...I got this...everyone pitch in ten bucks to get her this limited edition Frank Paul sweater okay?"  
  
"Err...Sango...I want to get her something else...to be different...you know..." Inuyasha fumbled with his words, looking at the ground.  
  
Sango looked at him with sincere and forgiving eyes.  
  
"Of course, Inuyasha...anything you want..." Sango said gently, turning back to the other page of the catalogue and cleared her voice, "So...um...everyone pitch in twelve bucks okay?"  
  
The rest of the gang grumbled and nodded, as they pulled out the money from their wallets. Sango counted the amount and smiled happily.  
  
"We have enough guys!!" she said cheerfully, brandishing the wad of bills in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha just sat by the window seat and stared outside at the brightly coloured icicle lights that hung outside the window. He then flickered his gaze upon the decorated tree through another neighbour's window. He then fixed his eyes upon the crystal angel ornament holding a heart, which was hung up on the tree. 'An angel...' he thought, 'just like Kagome...' he then spotted a few kids running around inside the house...in hot pursuit of a raging mother.  
  
"No running indoors, children!!" she scolded, shaking her broom at them, accidentally knocking over the crystal ornament from its perch with the broom handle.  
  
The delicate crystal embellishment fell to the floor with a crash, spraying the shards around.  
  
"Oh!!" the mother put a hand to her mouth in horror at what she had done.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!! You broke her!! You broke angel!! You broke her heart too!!" the children cried.  
  
The mother then slowly bent down to examine the broken shards as soon as the children were gone. Sadness shone in her eyes because the ornament had been a glorious gift from her husband before he went off to his duty of being a police officer...unfortunately, he wasn't there with her anymore. He died from a gang shootout the night he had given her that precious gem. She then gathered up the shards, and put then carefully in the folds of her apron, cherishing the memories of her dead loved one.  
  
However, the children's words were replaying like a broken record in Inuyasha's mind, "you broke her!! You broke angel!! You broke her heart too!!" Inuyasha looked downcast, and laid his head down in his hands, 'oh, Gods...' he thought, 'I broke her...I broke my angel...I broke her heart...I broke...you, Kagome...'  
  
"Err...Inuyasha...you alright, there?" Miroku asked, concerned, "you haven't said a thing..."  
  
"Wuh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine...yeah...err...gottuh go now...mom probably wants me to do something for her...yeah...so, later guys..." Inuyasha muttered, slipping on his jacket.  
  
"Alright then...see yah later, Inu..." Miroku called, as he closed the door.  
  
The cold wind stung the hanyou's eyes, as he walked back to his own home. The words kept repeating over and over again in his head, "you broke her! You broke angel!! You broke her heart too!" Inuyasha jammed his hands into his coat pocket to avoid the cold burning his hands. He felt something crisp and papery. He pulled it out. It was a fifty-dollar bill...where did he get that? Inuyasha just stared at it dumbly, before deciding what to do with it. He then ran to the nearest store (not telling you what kind though ^__^), and went in.  
  
"Ah, hello therrrrrre, my deearrrrrr. You do look like you need some help, no?" a middle-aged lady with a delightful French accent welcomed him into the store, rolling her R's as she spoke.  
  
"Err...hello..." Inuyasha replied awkwardly.  
  
"What are you lookeeng forrrrr? Sometheeng forrrr your petite amie?" she then winked at him.  
  
"Err...yes...I am...well...kind of..." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Bien, so...what would you like to say to 'er?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Err...well...I wanna say that...I'm sorry...and...err...well...I hope that she would give me err... another chance...with her..." he said, blushing very deeply.  
  
"Ah...je sais...we 'ave reengs and neckleecees forrrrrr zat occasion too!" she said, pulling out a silver tray from the display shelf, and putting it on the glass table.  
  
Inuyasha took a look at all of the rings, but none of them he liked. So, the lady pulled out another tray containing necklaces.  
  
"Hmm...I theenk zat zees neckleece suits what you arrrre tryeeng to say...it is a picture of an angel holding a heart...beautiful, no? I remember years back when a young customer walked in and purchased a fine beautiful ornament forrr hees wife...just like zees one...a tragedy tho...ze next day I saw hees face again on ze television...he had sadly past away dureeng a gang shootout...those preposterous men!!" the lady then said, shaking her fist.  
  
"I see...uh...I'll take this one...it's perfect..." Inuyasha nodded and confirmed the price with the saleslady.  
  
"Bonne chance, monsieur!! And Joyeux Noel!!" she called after him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded gratefully, and ran to the hospital quickly. He knew that he had broken Kagome once, but Inuyasha hoped that he would mend her with this gift. 'I think I'm starting to fall in love with you head over heels all over again, Kagome...'  
  
  
  
HEHE!! Well? How was that? Was it too corny? Cheesy? What? Give me your opinion...I stayed up until like two finishing up this chapter and now...my eyes hurt...X___X...anyway, review, review, and review!! Arigato!! Bye!! 


	21. mended angel

MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN  
  
Hey minna!! Hehe okay I'm going to let this out straight!! I know it HAS been a bit confusing with the Kikyou + Inuyasha and then the Kagome + Inuyasha parts, but just to let you all in on a secret...yes, this IS going to be a INU/KAG and SESS/RIN fic for ALL you AMAZING reviewers out there!! Reading your reviews REALLY brighten up my day, you should see me now! Haha I'm like *smiley* HAHA!! My cheeks kind of hurt now...must stop smiling so wide...ARGH! When I read a review about the French accent thing from that saleslady in the previous chapter...I was laughing like there was no tomorrow!! Haha anyway, don't worry people...KIKYOU IS HISTORY!! Haha sorry for all you Kikyou fans out there, but I'm a Kagome fan!! I really don't like Kikyou at all, like the majority!! Hehe!! Anyway, thank you for ALL your reviews!! I read them and loved them!! ARIGATO!!! *MWAH* IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
  
  
"I see...uh...I'll take this one...it's perfect..." Inuyasha nodded and confirmed the price with the saleslady.  
  
"Bonne chance, monsieur!! And Joyeux Noel!!" she called after him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded gratefully, and ran to the hospital quickly. He knew that he had broken Kagome once, but Inuyasha hoped that he would mend her with this gift. 'I think I'm starting to fall in love with you head over heels all over again, Kagome...'  
  
  
MENDED ANGEL  
  
"Drat...nothing to do...what a bummer..." Kagome sighed, as she stared out the window.  
  
"Well...we could play a game of truth or dare..." Rin suggested.  
  
"Hey!! Great idea, Rin-chan!!" Kagome brightened up.  
  
"Okay...I get to ask you first though!!" Rin said.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Kagome replied, taking a seat in Rin's comfy bed.  
  
"So...truth or dare?" Rin asked.  
  
"Truth..."   
  
"Okay...umm...have you...done it with...you know...Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked slyly and laughed when Kagome blushed a cherry red.  
  
"O-of course not!!" she replied, feeling blustered.  
  
"Haha, okay. My turn!" Rin laughed.  
  
"Alright...truth or dare?"  
  
"...truth..."  
  
"Okay, who do you think is hot?"  
  
"..." Rin paused, she couldn't say Sesshoumaru because Kagome would then think that she was onto him or something.  
  
"C'mon, Rin-chan!! You can tell me!! Haha!! I promise I won't tell a single soul!" Kagome coaxed.  
  
"Erm...no...one..." she replied timidly.  
  
"You sure??" Kagome teased.  
  
"Y-yes..." Rin stammered, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.  
  
"Okay, if you say so!! But if you DO think that someone is hot...don't be afraid to tell me so!!" Kagome sang in a song voice.  
  
"Uh-okay...truth or dare?" Rin asked again.  
  
"Truth!!"  
  
"Okay...erm...who do you love? Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?" Rin asked slowly, waiting for the horrible answer.  
  
"...I...don't know...I think that...I'm...still...in love...with...Inu...yasha...it's just that...Sesshoumaru is not really my...type I guess...he's just...too serious? I mean...he can be really gentle...but like...Inuyasha makes me laugh...I miss those old days..." Kagome said quietly, sighing.  
  
Rin was silent for a moment. Was she supposed to cry? Laugh? Curse? What?  
  
"Well..." Rin started, "to tell you the truth...I think that...I kind of like...Sesshoumaru-sorry!" she then quickly blurted out after.  
  
"Ne, Rin-chan? You like...Sesshoumaru...I-I see...umm...how long since you discovered that you had a crush...on him?" Kagome looked sharply at Rin.  
  
"Since...s-since...I first met him..." Rin barely whispered in reply.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome put a hand to her mouth, "you had your eyes on him for a whole week?! You?!?! Rin!! He was my boyfriend!! Or maybe my future fiancé!!"  
  
"I-I know, Kagome-chan!! Don't get me wrong here!! It's just that...he really...interests me...he's mysterious...I kind of like him...because of that...otherwise...his ass is pretty fine..."  
  
"Rin!!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!! I know!! I know!! I shouldn't have said that!! Gomen!!" Rin ducked her head in apology.  
  
"It's alright..." Kagome sighed, "well...I have this little feeling that Sesshoumaru does NOT like me anymore...and...my feelings for Inuyasha...haven't changed...I've also...felt a little something for him now and then...maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't mine to begin with...we weren't...meant to be...it was just that...he understood me...and I understood him...now that Kikyou's gone...things have been very confusing...what should I do Rin? Should I tell Sesshoumaru the truth? what...what should I do!?!?" Kagome said frustrated, and broke down into silent sobs.  
  
"Sh...Kagome-chan...don't worry! Everything's going to be alright! You'll see! However, that decision of yours is for you to make, not mine...you understand?" Rin rubbed her friends back, comfortingly.  
  
"Thank *hic* you Rin-chan!! You have been *hic* a great friend to *hic* me!!" Kagome said happily, and hugged her.  
  
***  
  
'What should I say to her?' Sesshoumaru wondered, as the elevator doors closed. He fiddled with his car keys, as he waited for the elevator to take him up to Kagome...and Rin. What should he say to Kagome? That their relationship was great, but they probably weren't meant for each other because he had fallen for Rin? What would happen to the relationship between Rin and Kagome? Would it fall apart? Sesshoumaru was very worried and felt sick to the stomach, which was not his nature. As he heard the elevator bell ring, he stepped out of the elevator, and walked to Kagome's room like a robot. He was so nervous and stiff. 'Well, here it is...' he thought, as he rapped his fist on the door. The giggles ceased, as someone came to open the door.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome gasped, and opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
"Kagome...Rin..." he said uncomfortably.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Rin whispered, nodding her head.  
  
"So...Sesshoumaru...what are you...here for?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Actually...Kagome...I came here to..." Sesshoumaru started, piercing his eyes on the fragile girl standing before him.  
  
"You came here to..." Kagome started, and trailed off, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
  
'Well...I came here to break it up with her...I'm not coming all this way to the hospital just to chicken out...nope, not I, Sesshoumaru...well...here goes nothing...' Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome, I came here to...break up...I mean...we've had some great times together...but I think that you...belong to Inuyasha...more than...me...I hope you understand..." Sesshoumaru said in a firm but soft masculine voice.  
  
Kagome and Rin just stared at him for a minute and blinked twice at what he just said.  
  
"Gomen Kagome...for any trouble this may cause in the future..." he continued after hearing no response from her.  
  
Kagome still just continued to blink. 'Nani?' she thought, 'what a sad coincidence...'  
  
"Kagome..." he said again, waving a hand slowly over her face, "can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome said softly, "I can..."  
  
"Listen...I'm...sorry-"Sesshoumaru then repeated again, but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"-funny thing...Rin and I were just talking about this...and I decided that we should...cool it for a while too..." Kagome spoke in that hushed tone again, "well, I guess that this is...it...we go our...separate ways from here then...it was nice knowing you, Sesshoumaru...remember the library...heh, who knew that times like those would bring use closer together, ne?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once and proceeded to hug Kagome one more time.  
  
BANG  
  
The door slammed open, revealing Inuyasha huffing and puffing. He froze when he saw Kagome in his older brother's embrace. 'I don't give a shit!' he sniffed, 'I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry even if she doesn't love me back!!' he declared in his mind.  
  
"Kagome," he muttered, looking down at the floor, "I need to...talk to you for a sec..."  
  
***  
  
"So...erm...why did you...break up...with...Kagome-chan?" Rin asked timidly, "not to be nosey or anything, but...why?"  
  
"Because...I felt that my younger brother needed her more than I did...and the fact...that I didn't love her as much as I did before...currently...I have my eyes on someone else..."  
  
"Oh..." Rin blinked, "who? Gomen, again...I like asking questions..."  
  
"Haha," Sesshoumaru chuckled, "in fact...the person I love...is in fact the person of whom I am staring at right now..."  
  
"M-me?" Rin asked, jumping for joy inside her heart, "Sesshoumaru...I...love you...too..."  
  
"I'm very glad to hear it." He replied, bending down to capture her lips with his.  
  
Rin smiled as she responded. 'My wish came true...' she thought happily, as the two lovers held each other close, daring never to let go of what was yet to come in the future.  
  
***  
  
"Okay...bye...Sesshoumaru...good luck..." she whispered to him, and then followed Inuyasha out of the room.  
  
On the way out, Inuyasha grabbed her coat and her boots. Dressing her himself.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Kagome gasped, when he slipped her jacket over her hospital gown (don't worry, folks, Kagome is still wearing a t-shirt and pants inside her gown thing).  
  
"Put on your boots." He commanded her gently.  
  
"Uh...okay..." she did as she was told, slipping her tiny feet into her furry white boots, as she tucked her jeans into her boots as well.  
  
"This way..." he said briskly, taking her hand, and leading her back to the Goshinboku tree at their old school...where they had first met...  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said curiously, "what are you planning?"  
  
"Kagome..." he said, ignoring her question, "do you remember what kind of miracle happened at this tree?"  
  
"Y-yes...it was the first time...we...kissed..." Kagome whispered, recalling the fond memory.  
  
"Yes...that was also the day I met an angel..." he told her, "an angel of whom I would never forget...do you know who that angel is...Kagome?"  
  
"N...no...I-I don't..." she sighed, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
"That angel...was you, Kagome...you..." he murmured, taking out a pendant box.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." she spoke softly.  
  
"I broke that angel too...and...I was wondering...maybe this would mend her...broken...wings?" he scratched his head at that statement, wondering if it sounded too cheesy, as he opened the box, revealing that angel necklace he had gotten her at the store.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha...it's...beautiful..." she gasped lightly, eyes watering, as that soft smile touched her angelic face.  
  
"Kagome...I know this is a lot to ask you...but...will you ever give me another chance at this?" Inuyasha looked at her pleadingly with his amber eyes.  
  
"...yes..." she barely whispered loud enough for them both to hear.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled this time, and silently thanked the French saleslady who helped him with this "speech".  
  
Most importantly, he silently thanked the heavens as the couple embraced in the soft snowfall. Once again reunited...  
  
  
  
*sniff*sniff* I am...*sniff* done this *sniff* story!! *blows nose* arigato for all your reviews!! Really! I wouldn't have done it without you!! Arigato!! I love you all!! Until next time I come up with another idea for a fic...JA NE!! ARIGATO!! ARIGATO!! *takes a bow* 


End file.
